High School Days
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: Ok, NO MAGIC is in this story! This is when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoron and Eriol are 17 years old! This will be the pairings throughout the story: S/S and E/T! NO FLAMES!!
1. Chp 2: Tryouts!

Hello, i'm here to make a statement to these people  
  
Heero's koishi: i do know how to speak japanese and i talked to my penpal who is taking japanese lessons right now and she told me that minna-san is friend too.   
  
little blossom (): thank you for telling me that in a nice way! i'll double check with my penpal friend!  
  
freaky monkey hater: thank you for telling me nicely! i'll double check with my friend.  
  
Ok, i'm done! Thank you little blossom for pointing out my mistake nicely, instead of making me feel bad for one mistake! Heero's Koishi, please leave my story alone if you're going to make me feel bad about it!  
***********************************************************************  
  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
"Lunch bell! See you after lunch!" Mizuki-sensei smiled as she put down her chalk.   
The students rushed out the class room and got their lunches.  
"Where are you going to eat, Sakura-chan?" Syaoron stammered when he saw Sakura walk off with Tomoyo.  
"Well, i'm going to meet my friends at the tree infront of the field!" Sakura smiled. Syaoron's cheek turned a cute pink and Eriol smiled evilly.  
"Can we eat with you guys?" Eriol asked. Syaoron stepped on his toe.  
"Sure! C'mon, we better hurry!" Tomoyo smiled and led the boys to their meeting spot.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa tomoyo-chan! Who are they?" Nikki asked from her lunch.  
"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol and this is Li Syaoron!" Sakura smiled and plotted herself infront of the girls.  
"Eriol-kun, Syaoron-kun, this is Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu and Yanagisawa Naoko!" Tomoyo introduced.  
"Please call us by our first names!" The three girls chirped.  
"Hajimemashite (nice to meet you)!" Eriol and Syaoron bowed politely and sat with them.  
"So, are your sensei's nice guys?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes! The grade 11 senseis are more nicer then the grade 10 senseis!" Naoko smiled.  
Soon, the group was done their lunch.  
"YO!! ERIOL-KUN!!!! SYAORON-KUN!!!! COME PLAY SOCCER!!!" A voice shouted.   
The girls looked over and saw....  
THE POPULAR BOYS!!!!  
"oh mi god!!! It's them!" Naoko nearly fainted. Chiharu and Naoko were pretty much the boy crazy ones of the girl group.   
"Act cool guys! We're part of the popular group too!" Tomoyo giggled as she flattened down her skirt and stood up to greet the boys. Naoko and Chiharu blushed as they met with the boys.  
"SYAORON-Kun!!! LONG TIME NO SEEN!!!" A boy shouted. A guy pretty built with messy black hair greeted.  
"Hey Kazaki-kun!" Syaoron smiled.  
"Hey...who are these lovely ladies?" Kazaki smiled.  
The girls slightly blushed and giggled.  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo..." Tomoyo said casually.  
~I can't believe how casual she is!~ Sakura smiled.  
"i'm Herishoma Kazaki." Kazaki smiled. Eriol glared at him.  
~*~Author note: I'm making up the names!  
"I'm Sasaki Rika!" Rika smiled. She really didn't care much about boys.  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura smiled trying to hide her blushing.  
"I'm Mihara Chiharu!" Chiharu giggled.  
"And I'm Yanagisawa Naoko!" Naoko bowed politely.  
"Hello! These are my dudes behind me!" Kazaki pointed behind himself as the boys glared at him for not introducing them to the girls.  
the girls giggled shyly.  
"Well, are we going to play soccer or not?" A voice interrupted.  
They saw eriol with the soccerball.  
"Same teams?" Kazaki raised his eyebrows.  
"Same teams!" Syaoron answered as he ran down the field.  
  
~*~Author note: Ok, in the popular boys, there is a silver haired guy name Herico Sasami, Herishoma Kazaki, Berishoma Futika (dark red hair), Li Syaoron, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Yamazaki Takashi (in the us it is Zachary, yes he lost his geeky side!)  
Popular girls: Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko and a mysterious last one who couldn't make the first week of school!  
  
The soccer teams:  
Team 1: Syaoron, Eriol and Futika  
Team 2: Kazaki, Sasami and Takashi  
  
"Who do you think is cute, Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked slyly.  
Chiharu immediately blushed.  
"Well..." Chiharu blushed.  
The girls came closer to listen to Chiharu's small voice.  
"Takashi-kun..." Chiharu mumbled.  
The girls squealed.  
"What about you Rika-chan?" Chiharu said trying to change the subject.  
"Sasami-kun is very gentle! I like him the most!" Rika said with a nod.  
~Rika-chan is so mature! She doesn't even blush when a really cute boy comes to her! Heck with it, she doesn't even blush when a celebrity comes up to her!~ Tomoyo giggled.  
"What about you, Naoko-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Futika is soo sweet!" naoko squealed.  
"That leaves sakura-chan and tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu smiled slyly.  
"Well, tomoyo is hard to find out but Sakura-chan, you can read it all over her face!" Rika laughed.  
"What? How can you tell?" Sakura blinked and blushed.  
"Sakura-chan! You are SOOO transparent!" Tomoyo laughed with the girls.  
"Look! The boys are tied!" Naoko pointed out.  
They saw Kazaki kicking the ball then Syaoron stole the ball.  
Soon, he kicked the ball right into the goal centimeters from the goalie's hands.  
"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY SSSSSSYYYYAAAAOORRRROOOONN!!!" Sakura cheered.  
The girls laughed out loud as they saw Sakura turn bright read.  
"hoe..." Sakura pathetically cried.   
Luckily, the boys couldn't hear Sakura's cry and approached the girls puffing.  
"That was a great game to watch!" Tomoyo clapped her hands.  
The lunch bell rang again.  
"Rats! Well, will i see you guys after school for tryouts?" Syaoron asked when the boys started to walk toward the school.  
"Yep! Sasami, Syaoron and I are going to soccer tryouts, Futika, Kazaki and Takashi are going to baseball tryouts!" Eriol nodded.  
"And you'll see us at cheerleading practise!" Chiharu winked as the girls giggled and ran off. The boys were blushing like crazy except for Sasami, Takashi and kazaki.  
  
(After School, Soccer practises)  
"Konnichiwa soccer fans! My name is Gazika Boki but you have to call me Gazika-sensei! Konnichiwa to those who know me and those who don't know me! We'll start with drills and tomorrow i'll post the soccer results!" The teacher whistled and the students lined up. One by one they went through pilons and had to shoot the ball into the goal (goalie is the co-coach). Eriol and Syaoron looked towards the cheerleading squad practises but quickly looked away.  
  
(Baseball practises)  
"Konnichiwa everyone! Please call me Yakizakiwa-sensei and i'll be your coach! Let's play some ball!" The teacher said as she divided the group in two.  
  
(Cheerleading)  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Gekiwa Hizzawa but please call me Gekiwa-sensei! It sounds much better!" The brown hair coach smiled.   
"Now we introduce three grade twelve cheerleaders who will pick the cheerleaders!" The teacher said and introduce three tall, beautiful and older cheerleaders. They all wore the high school cheerleading uniform, and orange and white belly button shirt with and orange skirt. They held their green and orange pom poms. One had soft grey hair, another had bright blonde hair and the captain of the cheerleading squad had light brown hair.  
"My name is Gekiwawa Misiku and I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad! This is Farashi Kizu..."  
The blonde one bowed.  
"And this is Yukisha Juzi!"   
The grey haired one said.  
"There is only one cheerleading squad since we only have one baseball team and soccer team! We'll test out your gymnastic skill and cheering!" Kizu yelled.  
"Let's give a demonstration girls!" Misiku said as they form a traingular shape but they were facing the group.  
  
~*~Authors note: Ok, i'm gonna call the school tomoeda high school, k? k! oh, and the soccer and baseball team are called the tomoeda tornadoes  
  
The cheer:   
We have already won this game  
Cuz the other team is so so lame  
Go tornadoes! Go tornadoes  
Go Go, go tornadoes!  
(Sorry if that cheer sucked!)  
  
The three cheerleaders did bunch of cool moves that got the crowd appreciation.  
"Wow! They're really good!" Sakura said while they were clapping.  
"Yah! I know!" Tomoyo giggled.  
"All right now! you!" Misiku pointed.  
"Me?" Sakura gasped.  
"yes! Give us three backflips and a spin off in the air!" Kizu said as the three cheerleaders pulled out their clipboards ready to write down notes.  
"Go sakura!" Tomoyo whispered and pushed Sakura to the mats.  
"hoe..." Sakura gulped.  
She did everything perfect as the the cheerleaders wrote down their notes.  
"Great, now you..." Juzi pointed.  
  
~*makoto*~ Ok! I'm done! Now, i don't want any mean reviews and if you are going to write a mean review, please write anonymously! Next time we'll see who made it to the teams! 


	2. Chp 1: First day!

Konnichiwa! This is my very first Cardcaptor Sakura fic so PLLEAASSEE don't flame me! I SOOOOO love the pairing of Syaoron/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo! In this fic, NO MAGIC IS HERE! That means Eriol is NOT a reincarnated Clow Reed, heck with it! Clow Reed doesn't even EXIST! That way Eriold and Tomoyo won't have that huge age difference!  
***********************************************************************  
  
17 year old Sakura Kinomoto looked at her booming alarm clock that her onnichan (brother) gave her during the summer.   
"Baka onnichan! Now i know why he gave me that clock!" Sakura whimpered as she slammed her fist down on the snooze button. She stretched and yawn then turned the alarm off.   
She dressed into her school uniform (can't think of one!) and grudgingly walked down the stairs.  
"Ohayou kajiuu (monster)..." Touya said as Sakura sat down.  
"I AM NOT A KAJIUU!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
"Well you sure sound like one!" Touya chuckles as Sakura kicked him from underneath the table.  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka, sakura's dad, greeted as he gave sakura's breakfast to her.  
"Ohayou otousan!" Sakura smiled sweetly as she dug her fork into the pile of pancakes.  
"First day of school, right kajiuu? Are you scared?" Touya chuckled.  
"IIE(no)!" Sakura glared, "I'm excited!"   
"Good for you Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka smiled. "But if you don't hurry up you'll be late for your first day!"  
"HOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura cried as she rushed into her rollerskates and raced out the door.  
"Kajiuu!" Touya shook his head.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was walking down the streets and saw her friend Sakura racing for her.  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Ohayou minna-san(friend)!" Sakura greeted.  
"Are you nervous?"   
"Nope! You?"  
"Just a bit, i hope we'll be in the same class!"  
"Don't worry! We will be!"  
  
Li Syaoron entered the school and changed his shoes. He was very punctual and always seem to come extra early. He looked into the class lists and found out that he was with a teacher called Mizuki Kaho.   
"hmm, i wonder..." Syaoron trailed off when someone interrupted him.  
"Ohayou!" A voice greeted.   
Syaoron swirled around and saw a boy his age with dark blue hair and glasses.  
"Ohayou." Syaoron politely bowed.  
"Um, i'm new here and do you know where the classes are?" The blue haired boy smiled brightly.  
Syaoron, acting a bit suspicious descided to drop his guard and smiled back (very RARE O_o).  
"I'll give you a tour." Syaoron said.  
"Daijoubu(ok)! By the way, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol!" He smiled.  
"Hajimemashite (nice to meet you)! My name is Li Syaoron!" Syaoron replied. The two boys then left their bags at their desks when they found out that they were in the same classes and toured around the school.  
  
"I wonder who our teacher is..." Tomoyo smiled as they looked in their list.  
"Hooe! We're in the same class!" Sakura cheered and clapped her hands.  
"Great!" Tomoyo smiled. They then walked into the class and found their other friends.  
"Rika-chan(Rita)! Chiharu-chan(Chelsea)! Naoko-chan (Nikki)! Ohayou!" Sakura cheered.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" The three girls giggled.  
"Are you all in mizuki-sensei's class?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
"Iie. We found out that you guys were in this class so we wanted to visit you and tomoyo!" Rika shook her head.  
"ooo! Too bad!" Sakura frowned.   
"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! We'll see them at lunch!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Right! Let's meet at the big tree in the field behind the school!" Sakura clapped.  
"Sure!" The girls said in unison. Soon, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko had to go and waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, i'm gonna go get a drink, ok?" Tomoyo said.  
"Ok!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"So Hiirigizawa-kun, where are you from? You don't look like you're from tomoeda (their hometown)." Syaoron asked as the two boys stood next to the windows.  
"Douzo (please), call me Eriol! I'm from out of the country, i came from England!" Eriol smiled.  
"Wow! How is it like there, Eriol-kun..." Syaoron trailed off as he stared at a certain cherry blossum ^^!  
"Konnichiwa? Earth to Syaoron, Earth to Syaoron?" Eriold waved his hand infront of Syaoron and noticed that he was looking at the cherry blossum.   
Eriol took Syaoron's hand and dragged him toward the girl.  
"What are you doing Eriol-kun?!" Syaoron yelled.  
"To introduce us to our fellow classmates!" Eriol chuckled.  
Sakura turned around and saw the blushing bruneette boy and the smiling blue haired boy.  
"Ohayou! My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and this boy beside me is Li Syaoron!" Eriol smiled.  
"ohayou! My name is Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun!" Sakura put on her number one smile taht made Syaoron blush even more.  
"Please, call us Eriol and Syaoron..." Eriol trailed off when he saw the beautiful dark but soft grey haired girl flow into the classroom^^!  
"Konnichiwa sakura-chan! Who are these people?" The girl smiled that made Eriol skip a beat. Syaoron noticed right away and plotted revenge.  
"I'm Li Syaoron, and this blushing fool is Hiiragizawa Eriol!" Syaoron smiled.  
Eriol glared at Syaoron and bowed politely at the two girls.  
"Hajimemashite(nice to meet you)." Eriol mumbled.  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Daidouji Tomoyo but you can call me Tomoyo!" She smiled.  
"Syaoron-kun, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan! Are you guys gonna join any clubs or teams?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, Syaoron-kun and I are going to join the soccer team. It's Syaoron-kun goal to be co-captain since he's not in the right grade to be captain!" Eriol said.  
"How about you Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
Eriol immediately felt his heart beating but managed to hide his blushing.  
"Well, i just like to play soccer!" Eriol smiled.  
Eriol swore that he saw a glimpse of blushing as she smiled.  
"That's a great goal Syaoron-kun!" Sakura said.  
Syaoron blushed and smiled at her. "What about you and tomoyo-chan?"   
"Well, Tomoyo-chan and i are going to join the cheerleading squad for sure..." Sakura said.  
Syaoron smiled imagining him scoring a goal and sakura cheering for him. Eriol was thinking the same thing except with tomoyo.  
"I'm going to join the choir and Sakura hasn't picked out what she's going to do!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"You sing Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.  
"She sings? She sings SOOOOO good! She won the provincial championships but she didn't go to the country championships cuz it would take the whole school year!" Sakura blurted. Tomoyo giggled and blushed.  
"I wouldn't exaggerate it Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled. They all laughed.  
Just then, the teacher (mizuki kaho or known in the US, Ms. Mckenzie) entered the room and faced the children.  
"Allright now! It is time to sit down children!" She said.  
The desks were in pairs so Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside each other and Eriol and Syaoron sat infront of them.   
  
~*Makoto*~ Whoa! That was LOOOOONNNGGG!!! Well, tell me how you feel about my story!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chp 3: Who made it?

~*Makoto*~ HIYA PEEPS! I'm in a much better mood now! thank you to everyone who supported me with those great reviews!   
I'd like to thank:  
Callisto Tora (Very beautiful tiger)   
freaky monkey hater - you never offended me at all!   
Lauren ()  
kawaii cherry   
Jenna ()  
Pearl-chan ()   
boly ()   
Poetina   
  
I hope i got everyone! Now let's continue...  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura zoomed down the sidewalk in a hurry to catch up with Tomoyo.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Sakura yelled as she caught up with her friend.  
"Ohayou sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
"Ohayou....tomoyo-chan..." Sakura huffed. She immediately stretched and smiled at her friend.  
"So, are you nervous about the cheerleading results?" Sakura asked.  
"Iie(no)! I don't care about cheerleading but i do really want to make the choir!"  
"Don't worry tomoyo-chan, you'll make it! You have a great voice!"   
"Arigatou(thank you) Sakura-chan! You are too nice!"  
  
Syaoron started to change his shoes when...  
"Ohayou little wolf!" A voice greeted.  
Syaoron swished around and saw his dark blue haired friend there.  
"Ohayou eriol-kun" Syaoron smirked.   
"Nervous about the results?" Eriol asked as he opened up his locker.  
"A little. I really want to be co-captain!" Syaoron nodded.  
"What reason?"   
"Well, cause i like soccer..."  
"And you want a certain cherry blossum to cheer for you?"  
"NANI(what)?!" Syaoron blushed.  
Eriol smiled and laughed.  
"You are so transparent! Just like..."  
"Ohayou Eriol-kun! Ohayou syaoron-kun!" A voice interrupted.  
The two boys turned around and saw Tomoyo and Sakura at their lockers.  
"Ohayou!" Eriol smiled.  
"Do you guys wanna check the results after?" Sakura asked.  
"Hai(yes;ok)! Sounds good to me!" Tomoyo giggled. The four of them walked over into the gym office and saw a few sheets pinned up at the bulletin.  
"YAy!!! We made it to the cheerleading squad tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down.  
"Great! I found out that i made it to the choir too!" Tomoyo laughed. "How about you and Syaoron, Eriol?"   
"Well, i made it to the squad and syaoron..."   
"YAY!! I'M CO-CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoron pumped his fist into the air.  
"Congradulations Syaoron!" Sakura cheered as she hugged him.  
Syaoron immediately turned red and tomoyo giggled as eriol just smiled.  
"Ohayou sakura-chan, tomoyo-chan, eriol-kun, little wolf!" A voice greeted.  
They saw naoko, chiharu and rika smiled and looked at the board.  
"WE MADE IT TO THE SQUAD!!!!" The three girls cheered.  
The group laughed and congradulated each other.  
"Konnichiwa everyone! Make way! We have to see if we made it!" Kazaki said pushing the people aside.  
"YESS!! WE MADE IT! FUTIKA! TAKASHI! WE MADE IT TO THE BASEBALL TEAM!!" kazaki said jumping up and down.  
"Shizuka ni(be quiet)!" A teacher hissed.  
The group laughed as soon as the teacher left. Just then, Sasami entered.   
"Sasami-kun! You made it to the soccer team!" Rika gave her her number one smile. He immediately blushed.  
"That's great rika-chan..." Sasami blushed rubbing the back of his head nervously with his hand.  
The group snickered evilly. They talked for a few moments but then split up when the bell rang and they started class.  
  
(At lunch)  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked with their lunches under the same cherry blossum tree they sat under the day before.  
"So, Sakura-chan....i drew these pictures...and i ....." Tomoyo stammered.  
"Really? Let's see!" Sakura squealed.  
Tomoyo took a sheet of paper out and Sakura observed them. She found out that tomoyo used her as a model. she wore (in the picture) a pretty sky blue skirt that went a little bit further down then her mid thighs, skyblue belly shirt with no sleeves and white lettering of the team, the tomoeda tornadoes, there were sky blue boots that went a little further up then her knees and pretty sky blue gloves that went up to her elbows. The pompoms were a misture of skyblue and white and a baton that was a sparkly sky blue and white.  
"THIS IS SO KAWAII(cute, pretty) TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" Sakura squealed.  
"What's so kawaii, sakura chan?" A voice entered.  
They turned around and saw rika, naoko and chiharu.  
"Take a look at Tomoyo-chan's drawings!" Sakura squealed passing the paper to them.  
"WOW TOMOYO-CHAN! These look like cheerleading outfits!" Naoko smiled.  
"They are! I'm going to show them to Misiku-sama at cheerleading practise!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Good job Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu and Rika said at the same time passing the paper back to her.   
"Arigatou everyone!" Tomoyo blushed.  
"What's going on?" Another voice interrupted.  
They saw Syaoron, Eriol, Kazaki, Sasami, Takashi and Futika standing infront.  
"What's that?" Sasami asked.  
"Ah...um...what's what?" Tomoyo stuttered hiding the paper behind her back.  
"This!" Kazaki took it from Tomoyo.  
Naoko took it form Kazaki, Sasami took it from Naoko, Rika took it from Sasami, Takashi took it from Rika and Chiharu slapped Takashi at the back of the head and he dropped the drawing.  
"Itai(ow)...what did you do that for Chiharu-chan?" Takashi said sorefully as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"You shouldn't take things from a lady!" Chiharu stuck her nose in the air giving the drawing back to Tomoyo.  
"Who's the lady?" Takashi looked around.  
"ARGH!" Chiharu yelled and chased Takashi around the field. The group laughed happily as they were entertained by the chase.  
  
~*Makoto*~ There you go peeps! Send reviews, NO FLAMERS NO FLAMERS NO FLAMERS!!! Thank you again to those who gave me really kind reviews! I'll see you guys next time! 


	4. Chp 4: Typical day...

Hiya cardcaptor fans! I got another flamer review!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Whoever this person is, i really wish you actually READ the BIG LETTERS WHEN I SAY NO FLAMERS!!!!! This is what Hello Kitty is shit wrote...twice:  
  
God! All I can say is that it's horrible in every way. The grammar . . . it sucks. Do you know how to use proper capitalization? Do you know how to spell? Are you sure you're an American because I know a lot of other countries with better English than you. Does the term "crap" mean anything to you?   
  
How shallow can you get? What's so important about cheerleading, sports and crushes? Can you make a fanfic that could actually classify as literature?  
  
Author: You listen, WHO CARES ABOUT GRAMMAR???? I ADMIT I SUCK AT GRAMMAR BUT WHO CARES? AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT AMERICAN! I'M FROM THE COUNTRY CANADA AND THAT'S HOW WE SPELL, OK? IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC SO MUCH DON'T READ, DON'T WRITE, DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ME AND MY STORIES! MAYBE IN MY SCHOOL ALOT OF THE POPULAR KIDS ADORE CHEERLEADING, SPORTS AND CRUSHES, OK? SO I THOUGHT I ADD THAT IN! LEAVE MY STORY ALONE AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT SHIT! IT'S A VERY CUTE ANIME!  
  
ok peeps, i'm done with that flamer! thank you freaky moneky hater, soalrfire () and Kawaiishoujo for those terrific reviews and if you love my story, send a review but if you hate it, LEAVE IT BE!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Cheerleading practise)  
"Konnichiwa everyone! Congradulation everyone to those who made the cheerleading squad!" Misiku smiled cheerfully. Kizu and Juzi smiled brightly behind her.  
"Um...misiku-sama..." Tomoyo stuttered.  
"Hai(yes)?" Misiku smiled.  
"I have some new ideas for new cheerleading uniforms!" Tomoyo sighed in relief and passed the paper to her.   
Misiku took the paper and Kizu and Juzi peered over her shoulders.  
"These are amazing! But, we don't know how to sew at all!" Juzi giggled.  
"I can do it!" Tomoyo volounteered.  
"Really? Can you do it?" Kizu cocked her head.  
"Yup!" Tomoyo blushed and brought out a note book and some measurement tools. The girls lined up for tomoyo to make quick measurements while after the girls are done measuring, Kizu, Misiku and Juzi taught the girls the original cheers and moves.  
  
(Soccer Practise)  
"All right! My name is Giziwa Kaki! I'm the captain of the soccer team!" A tall, brunette boy. His bangs hung out in the front and had a little ponytail at the back. He had the looks of a celebrity and deep, daring eyes that girls can just fall into. "Can Li Syaoron step up?"   
Syaoron stepped out from the line up.  
"So, you're the co-captain?" Kaki observed him.  
"Hai!" Syaoron said firmly.  
"Hmm, let's test you out!" Kaki smirked evilly. One of the boys tossed him a soccer ball to Kaki as he began to dribble it down the field. Syaoron immediately reacted and chased after Kaki.  
"You'll never catch me!" kaki yelled as he continued to run.  
Syaoron huffed and bursted his speed for a few seconds and stole the ball from Kaki.  
"Hey!" Kaki yelled after Syaoron and Kaki chased after him.  
Syaoron began to run to the other side kicking his ball down thefield.  
Kaki raced infront of the goal as Syaoron charged toward his goal. Syaoron smirked and kicking it to the right then to the left and finally gave one boost of power to kick the ball into the goal.  
Kaki dived for it and it didn't make it in. Syaoron huffed in disappointment as Kaki walked towards him. Syaoron had angry eyes.  
"Relax kid! You did great! You surprised me!" Kaki laughed slapping Syaoron on the back.  
  
(Morning at schooL)  
"Hey tomoyo-chan, are you almost done those uniforms?" Naoko eagerly asked as she bit into her dumpling.  
"Almost! I only have a few more to go!" Tomoyo smiled chewing on a cookie.  
"Konnichiwa girls!" A voice interrupted their conversation.  
They saw all the boys there standing.  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura smiled.  
Syaoron blushed and played around with a blade of grass.  
"How was soccer and baseball practise yesterday?" Rika asked.  
"Totally cool! We learned some new things and we are so going to beat whoever is going to challenge us!" Kazaki put a silly grin on his face.  
"Soccer was ok. We just practised when the captain challenged syaoron-kun to a game!" Eriol grinned.  
"ERIOL-KUN!" Syaoron whined.  
"Really? How was it Syaoron-kun?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
Syaoron deeply blushed and mumbled out, "it was ok..."  
"He almost beat the captain of the soccer team! If only the captain missed just a few inches syaoron would've won!" Sasami blurted.  
"SASAMI-KUN!" Syaoron said punching him lightly on the arm.  
"WOW! That's awesome!" The girls chorused. The guys immediately became jealous.  
  
~*Makoto*~ Hey peeps! What did you think of that? I know, this is pretty shorter then the other chapters i'm been doing but i got to do my other stories too ^^! Well, i want NO FLAMERS!! flame me? MEANIE! Please review only GOOD THINGS about my story! 


	5. Chp 5: New girl...

Thank you bolty () (yo bolty, i think i'm full now ^^! I only yell at the flamers, not you guys so i'll be chill when i have my fans around, k? no more food? LOL), ~*VALERIE*~, Jessica, Jenna, butterfly_grl4(), Xiao Ying and Pochacoo for those WONDERFUL reviews! It's the fans that keep me going! NO FLAMERS!!!!!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Monday Morning)  
"OHAYOU!!!" Sakura grinned as she entered the classroom.  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled slightly with Eriol across from her. Li was next to them and blushed immediately.  
"Ohayou cherry blossum" Eriol smiled.  
"So, how is everyone?" Sakura sang happily.  
Tomoyo giggled, "someone is awfully happy today!"  
"I can't help it! I saw a poster on my way here!" Sakura grinned proudly.  
"What kind of poster, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked giggling at the blushing Syaoron.  
"Guess who's coming to town!!!" Sakura sang.  
"Who?" Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoron said in unison.  
"THE CARNIVAL!!!" Sakura cheered clapping her hands.  
"Oh cool! When is it?" Syaoron smiled.  
"This weekend! I can't wait! Hey, do you guys wanna go with me? We can invite the other guys and girls?" Sakura asked.  
"Sure! I'd love to go!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"I have nothing planned..." Eriol said.  
"How about you Syaoron-kun?" Sakura asked showing him her number one smile. He nearly died of blushing.  
"Uh...um........sure....yeah...i guess...." Syaoron stuttered.  
"YAY!!! Then we'll go to the carnival together!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down.  
"Sit down class..." Misuki-sensei ordered and all the students immeidately sat.  
"Well well, we have a new classmate! She's from hong kong!" Misuki said after looking at the papers on her desk.  
Suddenly, the door slid open and they saw....  
MEILIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Well well Syaoron-kun, i guess your cousin is in the same class as you!" Misiku-sensei smiled sweetly as Meilin walked in.  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoron that said "who's she?".   
"Well, Meilin-san, tell us a little bit about yourself." Misuki sensei smiled.  
"I like all sports and if anyone gets in my way you'll be sorry!" Meilin pumped a vigerous (sorry if it is bad spelling) fist up.  
"Um...that's...very courageous meilin! Take the seat next to Desu-san..." Misuki laughed nervously.  
"Konnichiwa syaoron-kun!" Meilin smiled as she past syaoron.  
"ohh..." Syaoron groaned.  
  
(At Lunch)  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoron sat down on their original spots to eat lunch but then...  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME SYAORON!!!!" A voice shouted. They turned around and saw the very energy filled girl race towards them with two lunch boxes in her hands.  
"Meilin..." Syaoron groaned.  
"No excuses! That lunch is unhealthy! You never know if there is some bacteria in that burger!" Meilin pouted throwing away Syaoron's lunch.  
"MEILIN! YOU OWE..." Syaoron got interrupted when Meilin started stuffing his mouth with food.  
"Meilin...." Syaoron said as he began to choke on his food.  
"Uh....konnichiwa?" Sakura said managing to speak without stuttering.  
"Huh? Oh! I haven't noticed you three behind me! Konnichiwa, my name is Meilin!" Meilin stopped and turned around to bow letting Syaoron have some air.  
"Hajimemashite ( nice to meet you), my name is Daidouji Tomoyo but you can call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled.  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura but call me Sakura!" Sakura gave her her number one smile but Meilin just glarred suspiciously. Sakura got freaked out and hid behind Tomoyo.  
"And I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, but call me Eriol!" The blue haired boy smiled.  
"Good to meet you all! I...." Meilin trailed off when...  
"KONNICHIWA!!" A voice interrupted. They turned around and saw Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sasami, kazaki, Futika, Rika and Naoko running towards them.  
"Konnichiwa! Who's this?" Chiharu asked.  
"This is Li Meilin, Syaoron-kun's cousin! She came from Hong Kong. Meilin-chan, this is Herico Sasami, Berishoma Futika, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko and..." Sakura got cut.  
"And I'm Herishoma Kazaki!" Kazaki pushed the people aside to get a full look at Meilin.  
"Hajimemashite ( nice to meet you)!" Meilin smiled.  
"So, Meilin, why are you here exactly?" Syaoron gave her a glare.  
"Well, it got really boring at hong kong so i thought i can come here in japan!" Meilin smiled.  
Syaoron smiled and shook his head.  
"Oh, are you going to be here for the rest of the school year?" Syaoron asked.  
"Hmm, i'm thinking about it!" Meilin but a finger on her cheek.  
"Well i hope so! We're going to a carnival this weekend, can you come?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, maybe, but i really don't have good clothes to wear..." Meilin said.  
"Then we'll go shopping!" The girls advised and then giggled. The guys sweat dropped.  
"So, can all of you guys come too?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hai!" The rest said as they enjoyed their lunch.  
  
~*Makoto*~ HIYA!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT !!! SEND A REVIEW, ONLY NICE REVIEWS!!!! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chp 6: Gym!

I'd like to thank these people:  
  
Jenna () - THANK YOU!!!  
  
animegal - CANADA ROCKS!!  
  
Kawaiishoujo - THANK YOU!!!  
  
Cherry - THANK YOU!!!  
  
!!! () - i just kinda mixed up the new guys and the original characters to kind of juice up the topic! Sorry that it wasn't what you expected!  
  
bolty! - your VERY HYPER when it comes to reviews! Thank you!  
  
SAKURA LOVER - THANK YOU!  
  
AnimesFan - i got syaoron to be nice to eriol cuz he just met him. in the original story syaoron hated him cuz of his history, so i had a bit of trouble there! Sorry that it wasn't what you expected!  
  
Sakura () - opps! Made a mistake there! You're right, how did they get short enough for sakura and tomoyo to look over them but in my class, teh tallest people somehow got to go to the front and i (and i'm extremely short) got the back but i still got to see teh board so i think i should of changed that. I'll somehow try to slip that in! Thanks!  
  
Li () - THANK YOU!!!!  
  
***sakura***() - You're right, sakura is dense ^U~! THANK YOU!!  
  
Well that's in folks! Now, NO FLAMERS and remember that!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Friday)  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!! WAIT!!!" Sakura yelled towards her friend. She pushed off and swished over to her friend.  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan! daijobu desu wa(are you ok)?" Tomoyo smiled at her huffing puffing friend.  
"I'm fine! Ohayou!" Sakura sang.  
"My! Someone's happy today!" Tomoyo giggled.  
"Yah! We have gym today, we have cheerleading practises with *your* new uniforms and we get to go to the carnival!" Sakura cheered. "Where are the uniforms, tomoyo-chan?"  
"They're right here! I hope they'll fit!" Tomoyo smiled holding up a big gym bag.  
"I can't believe you manage to do all those uniforms!" Sakura said.  
"Well, i wasn't the only one! Some of the servants helped me! They were more then glad to help me!" Tomoyo said as they entered school grounds.  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" A group of voices said.  
The two turned around and saw Rika, Naoko, Futika, Sasami and Takashi.  
"Ohayou everyone!" Tomoyo smiled as sakura bowed.  
"Have you guys seen the rest of us? I mean, Syaoron-kun and Eriol-kun are usually here at the break of dawn but Kazaki's okaasan said that kazaki already left!" Futika frowned but then they heard familiar laughing and voices.  
"Kazaki-kun! You're so mean!" A voice laughed.  
They turned around and saw kazaki and Meilin walked together.  
"Konnichiwa!" Meilin sang as Kazaki smiled.  
"Konnichiwa meilin-chan! Konnichiwa Kazaki-kun!" Sakura greeted while the others girls giggled and whispered to each other.  
"Meilin, girls, let's have a little *chat*!" Tomoyo smiled evilly and dashed off dragging Meilin.  
"What was wrong with them?" Sasami scratched his head.  
"Well, you know girls! Ever so complicated!" Takashi laughed as Chiharu came charging towards him, slapped him on the back of the head then ran back to the girls.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Meilin yelped as they dragged her to the hallway of the school.  
"Someone's flirting!" Chiharu sang teasingly. All the girls laughed except for sakura and meiline.  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
The girls fell down anime style.  
"Sakura-chan! We're talking about Meilin-chan!" Rika giggled.  
"NANI(WHAT)?!?!?!" Meilin and Sakura yelped.  
"We saw how you were *flirting* with Kazaki!" Naoko grinned evilly.  
"I WAS NOT!!!!!" Meilin cried out blushing furiously.  
"You know what naoko, i think you're wrong!" Chiharu slyly smiled.  
"I am?" Naoko asked.  
"She is?" Meilin asked.  
"yah! It should be the other way around, KAZAKI-KUN'S FLIRTING WITH MEILIN-CHAN!!!" Chiharu fell over and laughed her head off. The group all laughed together as Meilin blushed even harder.  
"HE DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin cried.  
"Oh c'mon meilin-chan! Cant' you tell? It's *so* obvious!" Naoko said still giggling a bit.  
"No i can't! We're *just* friends! So, what time are we going to the carnival?" Meilin said trying to change the subject.  
"Well, we decided to go for the whole day saturday! We're going to go at 10 o'clock AM then leave at 10 o'clock PM! I already checked with my otousan(dad)!" Sakura said.  
"So, where should we meet?" Rika asked.  
"Hmm, the front gate? I heard they made the carnival bigger this year!" Chiharu cheered.  
"That's awesome!" Sakura smiled clapping her hands.  
BBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!  
"HOEEEEE!!! Let's go! We'll be late!" Sakura yelped and dragged Tomoyo and Meilin with her.  
"Look at that girl! She's *fast*!" Naoko giggled.  
Chiharu and Rika giggled and nodded as they walked into the school.  
  
(In the Classroom)  
"So, are you going to go to the carnival with us?" Eriol asked as the bell rang but the teacher wasn't there so they continued to talk.  
"Well, i dunno. Maybe..." Syaoron blushed thinking of Sakura wearing something else then her school uniform.  
"You should go! All of us are going!" Eriol smiled as they heard three familiar voices giggling.  
They turned around and saw Tomoyo, meilin and Sakura walking into the classroom.  
"Ohayou Syaoron-kun! Ohayou Eriol-kun!" Sakura gave her number one smile as Tomoyo and meilin made a quick bow.   
"Ohayou!" Eriol smiled as Syaoron blushed furiously and gave a nervous bow.  
"I can't wait! Today's the first day for gym!" Sakura and meilin cheered.  
"Are you any good at gym, sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.  
Sakura, meilin and tomoyo looked at eriol with strange eyes and looked back at each other and sakura rubbed the back of her head as tomoyo and meilin bursted with laughter.  
"Any good?! She's FABULOUS!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said after she wiped a happy tear from her eye.  
"Wow....you're that good?" Syaoron said a little surprised.  
"Well i dont' know, tomoyo sometimes *stretches* the truth!" Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
(Gym Class)  
The girls changed into their gym uniform, a white t-shirt that is a little baggy and black capris that have a white streak down the sides, they walked into the gym. They saw mats, beams, bars, everything a gymnast would've dreamed.  
"Wow! Check all this equipment out!" Sakura shouted.  
"I know, isn't it great?" a voice said.  
They turned around and saw meilin.  
"Hi meilin! I never knew that you were in my gym class!" Sakura clapped.  
"Well i am! Just like old times..." Meilin smirked.  
Sakura smiled sweetly as eriol and syaoron entered the scene.  
"What do you mean 'like old times' meilin-chan?" Syaoron asked.  
"Well, remember how i was in that gymnastics competition?" Meilin said.  
"Uh huh?" Syaoron said.  
"Well, sakura was there too! We were at finals and it was her against me! She won, by half a point!" Meilin smiled.  
"HALF A POINT? BEATED *YOU*?" Syaoron gawked.  
"Is meilin-chan that good too?" Eriol asked.  
"Good? She beated *ME* in gymnastics!" Syaoron yelped.  
"Well, this time i'm not letting you beat me!" Meilin smiled vigoriously.  
"Hee hee heee!" Sakura laughed nervously.  
"Class! Pay attention!" A voice yelled over the chatty girls.  
The class turned around and saw a teacher that has short brown hair and eyes.  
"My name is Pizika-sensei! Welcome to the first day of gym! WE'll be learning gymnastics the first term so everyone, team up into a group of five, boys and girls and go to a station!" The teacher said.  
"Do you guys wanna go together?" Tomoyo suggested.  
"Sure!" The rest cheered.  
They went to a station that had a beam.  
"I wanna go first!" Meilin said as she rush up to the beam.  
Sakura and Eriol stood at the side in case she fell.  
Meilin smiled and gave a pose that yelled out 'i'm the best'. She first flipped into a handstand and walked towards the middle of the beam. She then fell backwards but then kind of flowed to the other side of the beam and balanced with her hands between her legs. She pushed off and then made her last pose.  
"Way to go meilin-chan! That was good!" Sakura clapped.  
"Now you're turn Sakura-chan!" Meilin pointed at her.  
Sakura first walked gracefully towards the middle of the beam then made a backward cardtwheels then gracefully flowed into handstand. She then did a double flip over and landed right on the middle of the bar.  
"Hmm! You're even better then the last time i've seen you!" Meilin smirked.  
Li stood at the middle of the beam and did a trible flip into the air that flowed into a cartwheel then did another flip.  
"YAY Syaoron-kun!" Sakura clapped.  
His face turned a deep crimson red.  
"You're turn Eriol-kun..." Syaoron mumbled.  
Eriol, strangely walked a few metres away from the bar. He started to walk fast and then did a roll over that turned into a cartwheel and flipped onto the beam and rotated around the beam going under the beam then back to the top.  
"That was awesome eriol-kun!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Arigatou (thank you) tomoyo-chan! It's your turn!" Eriol smiled and stood aside for tomoyo to walk onto the beam.   
She gracefully hung her hand over her head and leg curved. She quickly did a cartwheel then a giant triple flip back to the ground.  
"Way to go, Tomoyo-chan!" Meilin and Sakura cheered.  
"That was great, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol smiled.  
"Arigatou(thank you)!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
~*Makoto*~ This chapter wasn't that great and i know i practically made this WHOLE chapter a gym practise! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!! Next chapter...is the weekend which means.....THE CARNIVAL!!!!! Send REVIEWS! 


	7. Chp 7: Carnival Part 1

I'd like to thank these people with a little message:  
  
suppie2000 - I'll try to write my chapters longer! Arigatou!  
  
SAKURA LOVER - I'm thinking that Tomoyo is average in gym, but she's REALLY good in a *specific* sport ^U-! Arigatou!  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf - Thank you for being kind about some mistakes about my story! I'm thinking sakura didn't loose her memory, it just kind of slipped her mine! Y'know, right ^U^? Arigatou!  
  
alex () - Thank you very much for reviewing! Arigatou again!  
  
SniperWriter - Thank you for that boost of confidence! It's good to hear from a writer's who spirit has been damaged by reviews but now, we're both back on our feet! Arigatou!  
  
Final Fantasy Princess - I would love to hear from you more! You're very kind! My story plot IS very slow but i'm thinking if i write every detail it might draw a better picture in my mind! Arigatou!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!! Arigatou again!  
  
If i forgot anyone, please tell me so i can post you up! I really want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing my story! Remember, if you're going to send a flame, DON'T! I don't own any part of Cardcaptors!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Cheerleading practise, still friday)  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed as Tomoyo did the final touches of her new uniform. Tomoyo took off her hair bands and replaced them with blue ribbons.  
"You like it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Like it? I LOVE IT!! ARIGATOU TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" Sakura squealed again.  
"Yah! These are really cool, Tomoyo chan!" A voice said.  
They turned around and saw Rika, Naoko and Chiharu.   
"Do they fit girls?" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Their as snug as a cold day with a fire and hot chocolate!" Naoko smiled as she clapped her pompoms together.  
"Arigatou!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
"These costumes are great Tomoyo-chan!" Another voice complimented.  
They turned around and saw Misiku, Kizu and Juzi!  
"Uh....uh...arigatou misiku-san, kizu-san, juzi-san!" Tomoyo gulped.  
"C'mon girls! Let's get cheering! We got a big game in three weeks!" Juzi shouted in the girls locker room. The cheerleading squad rushed out and into the field.   
"Look! The soccer team and the baseball team are here too! I wonder why they're waiting for us right at our squad practise place!" Chiharu giggled as she waved to Takashi.  
"Chiharu-chan!" The girls said in unison and giggled afterwards.  
"hey, looks like that they got new uniforms too!" Naoko pointed out.  
"Yah! they totally match us! Sky blue tops and black shorts with black shoes!" Rika smiled.  
"Well they have to! C'mon, the guys are waiting for us over there!" Tomoyo giggled as the girls rushed over to the boys.  
"Hey girls, you look really good!" Eriol smiled sweetly.  
"Same to you guys too!" Sakura smiled which made Syaoron blushed furiously. He couldn't take his eyes off of her!  
~Man, Sakura-chan looks good!~ Syaoron continued blushing.  
"It looks like the coach found you guys here! Honana(see ya)!" Naoko giggled as the girls noticed the red faced angry coach charging towards the team.  
"Yikes, honana!" Sasami gulped as they got ready to face a LOONG period of coach's screaming.  
The girls giggled as the boys grudging left.  
"Ok ladies! Let's preform that routine we did last practise!" Misiku ordered as they got ready for practise.  
  
(Saturday Morning)  
"OHAYOU!!!!!!!" Sakura chirped.  
"Ohayou kajiuu..." Touya said from behind a newspaper.  
Sakura slammed her heel down on Touya's foot then sat down peacefully.  
"Sakura-chan, you are early today!" Fujitaka, sakura's dad, smiled as he placed a pile of pancakes for her.  
"I know otousan! I'm going to the carnival today!" Sakura chirped as she stabbed her fork into the pancakes.  
"That's nice! What time are you coming back?" Fujitaka smiled.  
"Is ten o'clock AM to Eight-thirty PM good enough?" Sakura smiled as she finished her breakfast in the speed of lightening.  
"That's fine! You better change! You'll have to go in thirty minutes!" Fujitaka nodded.  
"HOOOOOEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran upstairs.  
"What a kajiuu!" Touya shook his head as Fujitaka laughed.  
  
(Tomoyo's Mansion)  
"Let's see...what should i wear?" Tomoyo sighed as she looked through her HUGE HUGE HUGE closet. She decided to wear denim capris that hugged her hips and a pretty blue tanktop with blue flowers all over it. Her hair was in a long braid and she decided to wear white runners.   
"OKAASAN!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
"What is it?" Tomoyo's mom asked.  
"Is it ok if i take one of the limos to drive my friends and i?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Ok! Where are you going?" She asked.  
"We're going to the carnival! We'll be back at eight thirty!" Tomoyo squealed as she rushed out to get the limo ready.  
  
(Back at Sakura's house)  
"This will be perfect!" Sakura smiled as she picked out her white runners. She decided to wear a pretty pink sleeveless shirt with a hood, beige khaki capris, grey runners and a pink cap to match!  
"How do i look?" Sakura giggled as she turned around for her brother and father.  
"Like a kajiuu wearing clothes!" touya laughed as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You look wonderful! Here's your money!" Fujitaka smiled as he gave her one hundred dollars.  
"Wow! Arigatou Otousan!" Sakura smiled.  
The doorbell rang and Sakura ran to get it.  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled.  
"Konnichiwa! Do you need a ride?" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Sure! Are the girls there too?"   
"Yep! But Meilin-chan is riding with Syaoron-kun and Eriol-kun is taking all the guys!"   
"oh! Ok then! Let's go!" Sakura giggled as they ran to the limo.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" A chorus of girls greeted.  
Sakura saw Naoko wearing a pretty pair of jeans and a thin, grey sweater that shows a bit of her belly button, Chiharu who is wearing a green t-shirt and khakis and Rika is wearing a blue shirt with white pants.  
"Konnichiwa minna(everyone)!" Sakura smiled.  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ Ok, i know this story is SUPER slow but the next chapter will be ALL carnival and *ROMANCE*! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	8. Chp 8: Carnival Part 2

HIya! I'm SOOO happy for all the reviews i got! I'd like to thank:  
  
Pochacco  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Jenny aka Amber ()  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf  
Mandy  
Sakura Kinomoto  
teddybearwithwings  
Kamika Farinas  
Sniperwriter  
  
You reviewers are the people who make me keep writing!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(At the Carnival)  
"Where are the girls?" Futika looked at his watch.  
"They'll be here! Don't worry!" Eriol smiled.  
Syaoron was wearing a green t-shirt and baggy short, Eriol is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans, Takashi is wearing a black t-shirt with matching shorts, Futika wore a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts, Sasami wore a white shirt with blue shorts and Kazaki wore a black t-shirt with denim jeans.  
"Look! I think that's Tomoyo-chan's limo!" Meilin pointed. She was wearing a white 3/4 blouse over a red tanktop, denim capris and runners.  
"Konnichiwa(hello) minna(everyone)!" Tomoyo smiled as the girls stepped out of the limo.  
The guys gawked at what they were wearing then shut their mouths.  
~They sure look better then their school uniforms!~ Syaoron smiled.  
"let's go to the carnival!" Sakura chirped as she ran to the ticket booth.   
The group bought their ticket then gawked at all the rides and games that were at the carnival.  
"Takashi-kun! Can you win me a teddy bear?" Chiharu smiled shyly.  
"Why would i do that?" Takashi said dumbly.  
Chiharu gave him a death glare and then smacked him at the back of his head.  
"CUZ I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU BAKA(stupid)!" Chiharu screamed.  
"I was just joking! Which booth?" Takashi laughed.  
The whole group laughed and walked over to the nearest game booth, Shoot some Hoops it was called.  
"Only a dollar each!" The operator said.  
"I'd like to try!" Takashi smiled.  
"Sure kid! Here..." The person said as he passed Takashi a ball.   
Takashi went through three dollars before he could get the bright pink bunny Chiharu wanted.  
"Aww! Sakura-chan, why not you try to get that cute angel bear over there?" Tomoyo pointed her video camera towards her.  
"Ok!" Sakura smiled.   
"One ball for one dollar!" The operator said.  
"I'd like a ball!" sakura smiled.  
She held the ball with her one hand then tossed it to the hoop. It went straight down.  
"YES!!" Sakura cried.  
"What do y'want kid?" The operator grumbled.  
"Hmmm..." Sakura scratched her chin. "That mini football onegai(please)!"   
"Sakura, i thought you wanted that bear?" Tomoyo said from behind the camera.  
"I have lots of stuff animals at home!" Sakura smiled.  
As the group went to another booth Syaoron felt something on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sakura. He blushed immediately.  
"Here Syaoron-kun!" She smiled and tossed him the mini footbal.  
"A...arigatou sakura-chan!" Syaoron gulped.  
"Kawaii(cute)!" Tomoyo whispered and paused her video camera.  
"You got it, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.  
"Hai(yes)!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.   
They then decided to go on some rides.  
"Let's go on something....SCARY!!!!" Naoko smiled.   
"yah! let's go to the haunted house!" Rika agreed.  
"ha...ha..haunted house?" Sakura gulped.  
"C'mon sakura-chan! Don't tell me that you're afraid of the haunted house?" meilin laughed giving her a slap on the back.  
"I...i..iie!" Sakura said bravely but was still a little scared.  
"C'mon! The line's pretty short!" Kazaki ran over.  
Everyone ran but Sakura walked slowly.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Syaoron asked.  
"I..i..nothing!" Sakura said shakily.  
"There's got to be something wrong! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Syaoron raised an eyebrow.  
"G...ghost?" Sakura looked at the haunted house.  
"Are you afraid of ghosts, Sakura-chan?" Syaoron asked.  
"Hai(yes)!" Sakura admitted.  
"It's ok, i'll ride with you if you want?" he offered.  
"Arigatou syaoron-kun!" Sakura smiled sweetly. Syaoron immediately blushed.  
"C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" Meilin called out.  
"C..C..Co..Coming!" Sakura gulped but then felt Syaoron's hand in hers. She smiled gratefully.  
(AN: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ^U^)  
"KAAAAAAWWAAAAAAIIIII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she caught another video of a Sakura and Syaoron moment.  
Meilin and Kazaki, being the bravest went together in a cart, then Sasami and Rika, then Futika and Naoko, Tomoyo and Eriol and finally, Syaoron and Sakura.  
"H...hh..ho..hoeeeee!" Sakura screamed as the cart dropped down.   
"Relax, i'll protect you..." Syaoron smiled at his little cherry blossum, shivering in his arms.  
As soon as the cart was out, Sakura dashed out while Syaoron laughed and smiled victoriously.  
after the haunted house they rode the rollercoster, tilt o' whirl, and the Octopus. Now, they're on the BUMPER CARS (^_^U)!!!  
"Gotcha!" Eriol bumped Tomoyo.  
"i'LL GET you for that!" Tomoyo laughed.  
Tomoyo then bumped naoko, who bumped rika, who bumped sasami, who bumped futika, who bumped meilin, who bumped kazaki, who bumped syaoron who bumped sakura and she spun out of control.  
"HOOOOEEEEE!!!!" Sakura squealed as she tried to stop her car. The group laughed as the bumper cars stopped and that was the end of the ride.  
"That was fun!" naoko smiled brightly.   
"now...there's only one more ride to go...." Kazaki smiled evilly towards Meilin.  
"THE LOG RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both said as the group laughed.   
"The log ride?" Sakura asked.  
The group fell anime style.  
"You'll see sakura-chan...it's a very peaceful ride!" Tomoyo smiled evilly towards the other group.   
"oh...ok then!" sakura smiled.  
They lined up and soon got their log ready. Tomoyo put her video camera bag near the operator cuz she couldn't take it with her.  
"Aww shux! This would be VERY funny!" Tomoyo sighed.  
Eriol and Syaoron laughed as Sakura had a confused look on her face.  
Sakura sat up front, syaoron was behind her then Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"Are you sure this is a peaceful ride?" Sakura said a little nervous.  
"Nope!" The three behind her laughed.  
"Hoeeee...." Sakura said pathetically as she screamed all the way down the log ride.  
Sakura puffed glad that she was alive.  
"now it's over!" Sakura sighed happily.  
"Nope!" The three behind her laughed even harder.  
"W..what do you mean?" Sakura gulped.  
"This year's log ride as a second slide, twice as tall as the first one!" Eriol said between laughs.  
Sakura inhaled as she saw the tall slide that she was about expierence.  
Sakura sighed, "Bring it on!" She then screamed "HOOOOOEEEEE!!" All the way down the log ride.  
At the end, the three behind her laughed so hard they almost fell off.  
"Ha ha Eriol-kun hee hee your glass ha ha their all wet and you look so funny!" Tomoyo laughed. Eriol took his fingers and wiped his glasses like wipers on a car which made them laugh even harder.  
"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!!" Sakura pouted.  
There was a deep silence.  
"Let's do that again!" Sakura laughed.  
They laughed then something unexpected happened, Syaoron hugged Sakura!  
"That's what i like about you! You're never mad at people!" Syaoron laughed, not even blushing once!  
Sakura giggled enjoying being in Syaoron's arms.  
"Konnichiwa (hi) guys! Let's check out our photos!" Kazaki grinned while his black hair dripped water all over.  
"Photos?" Rika asked.  
"yah! This year, they installed a camera to take pictures of how funny you look going down!" Sasami laughed.  
They took the photoes that a worker gave them and laugh furiously. With the log where sasami, rika, meilin and kazaki were in, Kazaki was hiding behind meilin (who was in front) and she had a mad look on her face. On the second photo, meilin ducked and a wave of water was coming towards him! With Chiharu and Takashi, in both pictures, chiharu was screaming at Takashi!   
"C'mon! Let's find a place where we can eat lunch!" Tomoyo smiled as she tok her camera back.   
While the girls chatted and ate, the boys played with Syaoron's mini football.   
After lunch, they dried off and played a bunch of games! Tomoyo taped Syaoron winning a very cute teddy bear for Sakura! The group played every ride, every booth and decided to do everything again! At dinner, Rika told the girls that Sasami asked her out and Naoko said that Futika asked her out too! After dinner, Kazaki and Meilin had their arms around each other! Soon, it was 7:30 and the group were on pairs on the ferris wheel (y'know, meilin/kazaki, futika/naoko, sasami/rika, eriol/tomoyo and syaoron/sakura!).  
"Today was really fun, wasn't it Syaoron?" Sakura chirped.  
"Yup! I think i ran out of money now!" Syaoron smiled as Sakura giggled.  
They looked at each other deep in the eye then looked away blushing. (Btw, they're sitting side by side ^U~)  
"Wow! Look! Fireworks!" Sakura pointed out.  
Syaoron smiled, putting his arm around sakura's shoulder. Sakura immediately blushed but then cuddled up to him and put her head on Syaoron's shoulder. The two cutest couple then looked at the sky as they were stuck on the top of the ferris wheel!  
  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ Now THAT was Kawaiiiiiiii!!!!!! Come back again and the next chapter will be when they come back to school, but then a new transfer student interferes with sakura and syaoron's relationship, o_O!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	9. Chp 9: The New Student...

HI guys! THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
SAKURA LOVER ()  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf  
jenna  
Sapphire Midnight  
Silex ()  
Lauren  
Trunks_girl: i promise to cool it when it comes to flamers ^_^!  
  
You guys are the ones that keep me writing High School Days!  
  
Are you a Dbz Fan too? Check out my other stories:  
The Magic Ages  
BadboyZ  
~*Destiny*~  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Cardcaptors of Cardcaptor Sakura  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Next Morning)  
"OHAYOU(good morning)!!!!" Sakura shouted as she entered the classroom.  
"Ohayou sakura-chan! Over here!" Tomoyo waved. Sakura noticed eriol and syaoron standing behind her as she blushed.  
"how are you, Sakura-chan?" Eriol smiled and chuckled a bit since Syaoron was blushing too.  
"i'm fine! It such a beautiful day today!" Sakura smiled.   
"I agree! I told rika-chan and the others that we would meet them under the cherryblossum tree at the soccer field! Is that ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
"It's fine!" Sakura said then suddenly the teacher stepped in.  
"Ohayou minna(everyone/everybody)! Please sit down!" Mizuki said and everyone sat down.  
"Hmmm...today class we have a new transfer student from England like you Hiiragizawa-kun! Please meet Hajeshitema Baracki!" Mizuki said and a boy with brownish red hair stepped into the class. His eyes were the colour of a burning fire and his smile showed ambition.  
"Welcome to the class Hajeshitema-kun!" Mizuki smiled.  
"Arigatou mizuki-sensei!" Baracki smiled and bowed politely.  
"Why not you sit right across from Yuisha-san?" Mizuki smiled as a blonde hair girl waved wildly in the air, you can guess that she's Yuisha.  
Sakura felt Baracki's firey eyes spying her as she felt tense and weak. Syaoron glared at Baracki not trusting him one bit.  
"Nan desu ka(What is it?) Syaoron-kun?" Eriol whispered.  
"Hajeshitema-kun is looking at Sakura-chan weird..." Syaoron hissed not leaving his suspicious brown eyes off Baracki.  
Eriol just chuckled as he began to listen to Mizuki's speech about the top ten greatest structures of the world.  
  
(Lunch Time)  
"Yaaaay!! Chushoku(lunch)!" Sakura cheered as she put her books in her locker and pulled out her lunch.  
"I know! Let's meet the others at the cherry blossum tree!" Tomoyo smiled but then...  
"Konnichiwa!" A voice interrupted.  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and saw Baracki.  
"Uh..konnichiwa hajeshitema-kun!" Sakura smiled her best.  
"Onegai(please), call me Baracki!" He smiled.  
"uh...ok..." Sakura said eager to leave.  
"Who's your friend?" Baracki smiled at Tomoyo.  
"This is Daidouji Tomoyo!" Sakura introduced.  
"Hajimemashite(nice to meet you), Hajemashitema-kun!" Tomoyo bowed.  
"you can call me baracki if you like..." Baracki smiled his devil smile.  
"Sure, i guess..." Tomoyo didn't like his smile.  
"Wehavetogonow,sayonara!" Sakura said quickly, grabbed Tomoyo and rushed off to the cherry blossum tree.  
"Wow Sakura-chan! Baracki-kun sure is creeping you out!" Tomoyo frowned.  
"I know...i just don't feel comftorble around him! Let's go to the cherry blossum tree!" Sakura gave tomoyo a reasuring smile.  
"Hai(yes)!" Tomoyo smiled and they walked over to the others.  
"Where were you?" Meilin waved as they found everyone eatting lunch there.  
"We...uh...had some trouble with my locker! It's alright now!" Sakura smiled knowing that she did NOT want to mention Baracki.  
"oh! Well dont' just stand there! Eat!" Naoko giggled.   
The girls talked about the cool outfits that they bought and the new cheer routines they thought of, you know, girl stuff! and theboys talked about the soccer game on tv last night.  
"Well girls, we're going to play soccer! Are you going to watch?" Kazaki asked.  
"Hai! We'll be there in a minute!" Meilin smiled as they watched them dash to the soccer field kicking and dribbling the ball all over the place.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan..." A voice interrupted the girls discussion.  
Sakura turned around and there was, Baracki!  
"Eh..um..konnichiwa..." Sakura said nervously.  
"Who are they?" Baracki asked.  
"Oh! This is Sasaki Rika, mihara chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko and Li Meilin!" Sakura introduced.  
"I didn't mean them, the boys that just left!" Baracki said sternly as he pointed to the soccer field.  
"They're my friends! The red head is Berishoma Futika, the silver head is Herico Sasami, the black haired guy is Herishoma Kazaki, the other black haired guy is Yamazaki Takashi and you already know Syaoron-kun and Eriol-kun!" Sakura said.  
"Hmph! i don't care! can you tour the school with me?" Baracki put his grin back on.  
"Uh...um...well...i think i'm staying with my friend! they...um...want to ask me for some advice!" Sakura said nervously.  
"oh..ok then see you at class!" Baracki said then rushed off.  
Sakura exhaled out of relief.  
"Whoa Sakura-chan, that guy is on to you!" Rika blinked.  
"But i barely know him! he creeps me out!" Sakura bailed.  
"Dont' worry about it sakura-chan! you have a knight in shining armour to rescue you!" Tomoyo blinked to the other girls as sakura had no clue why they were giggling.  
  
~*Makoto*~ there! i know this chapter is short but it'll have to do!   
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	10. Chp10: New Interference...

Makoto: Hi peeps! Wow i got a lot of reviews! Thank you Sapphire Midnight, Cheery-Kawaii-Wolf, silverhorse, Final Fantasy Princess, Li-lover () and Jessica! You guys are the best! I'd like to introduce my writing partner MooCat!  
  
MooCat: Hi! I'm a white cat with black spots, like a cow!  
  
Makoto: (sweat drops) anyhoo! MooCat and I love anime! It totally rocks!  
  
MooCat: Got anything to eat?   
  
Makoto: (Falls Anime style) What do you want?  
  
MooCat: CREAM!!!!!   
  
Makoto: Ok...i'll check the fridge...-_-U   
  
MooCat: HURRY!!! ME MOOCAT IS HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: Alright alright! Here you go!  
  
MooCat: (Dives into the bowl and eats hungerly.)  
  
Makoto: Uh....let's start!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own any part of Cardcaptors of Card Captor Sakura!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(During Lunch)  
"Konnichiwa minna!" Sakura waved as syaoron, eriol, tomoyo and herself walked to the cherry tree towards everyone.  
"Konnichiwa! Come sit down!" Meilin smiled from a joke from Kazaki.  
"So, how are you guys?" Tomoyo asked as she ate.  
"I'm fine! Takashi-kun said that he's on Student CounciL!" Chiharu smiled as Takashi beamed.  
"really? SUGOI!! You can tell us what celebrations we're gonna have and everything!!" Naoko chirped.   
"Yah! It'll be great! Congrats Takashi-kun!" Eriol smiled.  
"Arigatou! Hey! Did you know back a few hundred years ago they picked the student council by..." Takashi went on.  
"TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!" The group yelled and then laughed.   
"Konnichiwa sakura-chan..." A voice interrupted.  
They turned around and saw....BARACKI!!!  
"oh..baracki-kun...konnichiwa!" Sakura smiled.  
Syaoron gave Baracki a death glare and Baracki sent a death glare back to Syaoron.   
"So! Uh....Takashi-kun! Any celebrations that are going to happen at school?" Chiharu nudged Takashi.  
"uh..yah! Sports Day! Sports Day will be announced tomorrow that it'll be two weeks from tomorrow!" Takashi yelped.  
"SUGOI! I love Sports Day!" Sakura clapped her hands.   
That got Baracki's and Syaoron's attention right away.  
"What kind of activities will be at Sports Day? Oh, and where is it?" Sasami asked.  
"It's gonna happen on this very soccerfield and the restaurants and foods will be in some classrooms! They'll be target shooting for all sports, three legged race, endurance games and stuff! It's really awesome!" Takashi answered.  
"Great! i can't wait!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Tomoyo-chan, how's your choir?" Sakura asked changing the subject.  
"It's fine! I have a practise after school so i can't walk with you Sakura-chan! Gomen!" Tomoyo answered.  
"It's ok! Hey! i have an idea! Why not we go check out your choir practise? It'll be fun!" Meilin suggested.  
"Yah! Are we allowed to?" Chiharu smiled.  
"Sure! The choir teacher allows people to watch the choir practises! Arigatou minna!" Tomoyo smiled.  
"Oh shoot! I can't go! I promised my mom that i would help her with chores! GOMEN!" Naoko gasped.  
"yah, i'm pretty busy too! Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan!" Futika frowned.  
"Same here!" Baracki, Rika and Takashi said at the same time.  
"Well then, that leaves Chiharu, Meilin, Kazaki, Sasami, Syaoron and I will go!" Sakura smiled but was sad that her other friends couldn't go.  
"Alright! Well, there's the bell! Ja ne minna!" Tomoyo waved as they walked to the school and their classrooms.  
  
(After School)  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm just gonna go to the library to drop off my book! I'll meet you guys in the music room, ok?" Sakura said.  
"Ok Sakura-chan! I'll tell the others that you'll be a little late!" Tomoyo smiled as they wlaked off.  
As Sakura walked into the library she didn't notice that a group of three girls were watching her.  
  
Girl1: Look! It's Kinomoto! She's part of the popular group!  
Girl2: I heard that Li-kun likes her!  
Girl3: No way! I mean, i'm WAAAAY more prettier then her! Why would Li-kun like her?  
Girl1: Because she's nice,pretty,smart...  
Girl3: Alright i get the point! Well, i don't care what he thinks of her! Li-kun is going to be mine!  
  
"Arigatou! Ja ne Chianiki-sensei!" Sakura waved as she rushed to the music room.   
"KOnnichiwa! Am i late?" Sakura bursted into the room.  
"Iie! They're just going to start!" Eriol smiled as he watched the dark purple haired beauty sang.  
"Wow! She's really good!" Kazaki whispered.   
"Yah!" Chiharu agreed as Tomoyo finished her solo.  
"Konnichiwa! Gomen but the choir needs to practise! You'll have to leave, gomen!" The teacher apologized.  
"It's ok! We'll pick you up when your practise is done Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol waved and Tomoyo nodded.  
The group walked out of the room and walked into the library.   
"What should we do?" Meilin said boredly.  
"Well, i'm just gonna call hom to tell them that i'm gonna stay after school for a bit! Ittekimasu (I'll be back)!" Sakura said as she rushed to a phone.  
"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto residence!" A voice said from the phone.  
"Oniichan, i'm going to stay after school, ok? So don't worry about me!" Sakura said.  
"Oh, it's you kajiuu!"  
"I'M NOT A KAJIUU YOU BAKA!"  
"(Chuckles) Anyways, just be sure to come back before dinner, ok?"   
"Ok! Ja ne!" Sakura hung up the phone. She turned around but then saw three girls blocking her way back to the others. On the left was a girl with reddish brown hair with freckles and light chocolate brown eyes, on the right was a girl with brown hair all tied up in a braid and she had the darkest brown eyes Sakura has ever seen. The girl in the middle was obviously the leader of all three. She had shoulder length black hair with sharp, crystal blue eyes and smiled deviously.  
"Can i help you with something?" Sakura asked.  
"You will never get him!" The black haired girl snapped.  
"Ne? Sumimasen (Excuse me)?" Sakura answered.  
"You know what i mean! He's all mine! He'll never be with *you*!" She snapped again.  
"Wakarimasen(I don't understand)..." Sakura frowned.  
"Hmph! You do, you'll steal him the moment i have my back turned to you! Watch your back Kinomoto!" She smirked and then they walked off.  
"Sakura-chan, what did Osato, Kosui and Hoseki wanted with you?" Chiharu asked.  
"Who?" Sakura tilted her head.  
"The girl with the black hair is Osato, the girl with freckles is Kosui and Hoseiki is the brown haired girl!" Syaoron answered.  
"Oh! Oh nothing! It's nothing big!" Sakura laughed nervously.   
~Hmm. She's lying! What did Osato want with Sakura?~ Syaoron frowned.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: Well peoples! I know this is a very very very very short chapter! Well, that's two people that are going to interfere with Syaoron and Sakura! What do you think MooCat?  
  
MooCat: Ugh....  
  
Makoto: What's wrong MooCat?  
  
MooCat: Too much (urp) cream...  
  
Makoto: HOW MUCH DID YOU HAVE?  
  
MooCat: (Urp) Maybe fifteen bowls?  
  
Makoto: EWWWWW!!! That's it! No more cream for three days!  
  
MooCat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Makoto: Anyways, please review people! No flamers! 


	11. Chp 11: Glaring contest and Ice Cream...

Makoto - WOW!! Another round of great reviews! Thank you Jessica, ~* Eve Angel *~, E t e r n a, lil syaoron, Final Fantasy Princess, trinn(), SAKURA LOVER, Sakura Li, ~*Crystal Lily*~ and grace ()!!  
  
MooCat - Food donations are welcome here! ^U^  
  
Makoto - MOOCAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
DICLAIMER: I do not own any part of Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura  
***********************************************************************  
  
In The Morning  
  
"Ohayou!!!!!" Sakura walked into the classroom cheery and happy.  
  
"Ohayou sakura-chan! How are you?" Tomoyo answered with Eriol and Syaoron behind her.  
  
"i'm fine! It's such a beautiful day!" Sakura stretched before she sat down.  
  
"I agree! We should do something!" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yah! Great idea eriol-kun!" Tomoyo smiled while eriol just smiled back.  
  
"I heard there's a new ice cream shop down by the park somewhere! Why not we check it out?" Syaoron suggested.  
  
"Yah! We'll tell the others at lunch!" Sakura clapped her hands as the teacher walked into the classroom.  
  
LunchTime  
  
"Great idea! After school we'll all go to that ice cream shop! it'll be really fun!" Rika smiled sweetly while Sasami nervously put his hand over her shoulders.  
  
The girls giggled as Rika blushed a bit and smiled sweetly over to Sasami.   
  
"Hey, let's play some soccer! I'M BORED!!!!" Kazaki groaned.  
  
"Alright alright! Let's go!" Eriol laughed as the boys walked over to the soccer field and got ready to play a game.   
  
"So Rika-chan! How was your..(giggle)..date!" Naoko blurted.  
  
"It was soo much fun! Sasami-kun was sweet! He first took me to the park and we talked to break the tension, then we went to a cute little cafe, and then finally he took me to a movie!" Rika giggled remembering how fun it felt.   
  
"How about you naoko-chan? i remember that YOU had a date with Futika! How was it?" Chiharu smiled slyly.  
  
"Uh..um..alright! you got me!" Naoko swung her hands up in defeat, "unlikely as it is, our first date we went all over the new mall! he even bought me some stuff!"   
  
"Aww! That's soooo sweet naoko-chan!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Konnichiwa girls..." A voice interrupted their discussion. They turned around and it was no other but, Baracki.  
  
"Baracki-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura looked around nervously.  
  
"Oh nothing...i was wondering..." Then baracki got interrupted when syaoron walked over.  
  
"Hey! what are you doing here Hajeshitema?" Syaoron glared.  
  
"I was just talking to sakura-chan..." Baracki glared back at Syaoron.  
  
"Syaoron-kun! Can i play soccer too? in your team?" Meilin tried to break the ice.  
  
"Yah, but then we need another player on Kazaki-kun's team..." Syaoron mumbled.  
  
"I'll play too then!" Baracki glared evilly.  
  
"Fine!" Syaoron frowned.  
  
The girls sweat dropped as Baracki and Syaoron continued their glaring fight.  
  
"WELL C'MON!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" Meilin yelled and dragged the two to the soccer field.   
  
Being the competitive couple they are, kazaki and meilin went head on head as team captains. In incredible speed that surprised kazaki, meilin quickly stole the ball and started charging down the field. Just then, at the opposing team baracki somehow stole the ball from meilin when she was about the shoot and he dribbled it down the field. Baracki then passed it to kazaki as kazaki started dribbling it down the field. Just then, eriol stole the ball and passed it to Syaoron when he saw sasami charging towards him. (Oh, futika and takashi are the goalies) Syaoron started dribbling the ball down the field. He saw Baracki charging towards him and he moved to the side a bit so that baracki wouldn't knock him down. Syaoron could feel Baracki on his heels as he was only a few yards away from the goal. Being the cheater he is, Baracki tripped Syaoron but Syaoron then kicked it over to Eriol who kicked it into the goal in such speed and endurance, Takashi didn't even see it!   
  
"Syaoron-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura cried as she ran over to Syaoron who was on the ground.   
  
"Yah..i'm ok! I guess i *tripped* on something!" Syaoron glared towards Baracki who was whistling innocently.   
  
"BARACKI YOU GAKI(brat)! I SAW YOU TRIP SYAORON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kazaki yelped and was held back by meilin.   
  
"I DID NOT!!! He tripped on his own!" Baracki denied.  
  
"Forget it you guys! As long as i'm not that badly hurt i'll be fine! Just a bruise..." Syaoron sat down and looked at the toonie sized bruize on his left kneecap where he landed.   
  
"Are you sure your ok syaoron-kun? Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office!" Sakura weeped with worried filled emerald eyes.   
  
Syaoron smiled but then cringed when he tried to stand up, "i guess i can't play any more soccer for a bit, i'll just sit at the sidelines..."   
  
"Here! Let me help you!" Sakura took syaoron's left arm and put it around her shoulders to help him walk. Baracki growled.  
  
"Arigatou sakura-chan..." Syaoron smiles friendly as Sakura blushed and helped him walk back to the cherry blossum tree.   
  
"KAWAII!! I can't believe i missed that! IF only i had my camera..." Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"You'll get them next time tomoyo-chan!" Eriol laughed.   
  
(At the Ice Cream Parlor)  
  
"I'm sooooooooooo glad that gaki (baracki) didn't find out that we were going to this ice cream parlor!" Meilin smiled as she licked her double fudge chocolate ice cream cone.   
  
"Same here! He's just been...creeping me out!" Tomoyo shivered as she sipped her vanilla and strawberry milk shake.   
  
"Let's stop talking about him! your making me loose my appetite!" Sasami mumbled and everyone laughed.  
  
"Syaoron-kun, how's your leg?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's ok! Just a bruise, nothing more!" Syaoron smiled as he licked his mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.   
  
"That's good! So takashi, any special occasions we have to worry about?" Sakura asked sipping her cherry sundae.   
  
"Hmm, well sports day is coming up! And that's all we're planing right now!" Takashi smiled.  
  
"Alright! Well i think we should go now, don't want our parents to call the polite or anything!" Eriol laughed as they walked out of the parlour.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: I'm soo sorry that took so long! Please check out my other stories! And i decided to dress up MooCat a bit!  
  
MooCat: (Comes out with a baby costume!) MAKOTO!!! THIS IS FOR...BABIES!!!  
  
Makoto: No no! It's the 'style' of today! Oh, and i invited Tomoyo over for pictures!  
  
Tomoyo: (Starts taking pictures and chases moocat around saying 'kawaii!')  
  
Makoto: Please send reviews but no flamers! (background, tomoyo chasing moocat taking pictures) 


	12. Chp 12: Tomoyo's Accident...

Makoto: Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't been able to upload the newest chapter lately! I've been sooooooooo busy! Well...list the reviewers mooCat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you Eriol Hiiragizawa, Final Fantasy Princess, chibiookamigirl (), KangaKilla, ~plum*blossom~ (), SAKURA LOVER (), Mistress of Darkness, kawaii cherry blossom, Silex (), Sapphire Midnight, Demon-Wolf, and e t e r n a!   
  
Makoto: whew! That's a LOT of people! Hope y'all love this chapter!   
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: CHOW FOR NOW!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of CCS or CC!  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Cheerleading Practise  
  
"Konnichiwa minna! Let's start practising the routine we had done last practise! Listen ladies! I want this PERFECT!!!" Misiku yelled after the cheerleaders were done stretching.   
  
"Gosh it's wet! Must be from yesterday's rain!" Naoko gulped nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it Naoko! Everything will be fine!" Rika smiled sweetly.   
  
"Hey guys!" A voice cried out.   
  
The girls twirled around and saw Meilin at the sidelines waving.  
  
"Good luck in practise!" Meilin waved wildly.   
  
The girls waved back and started to practise.   
  
They first started off their baton twirling but Sakura was looking at the soccer team.   
  
*Go Syaoron go! Go syaoron go!* Sakura realised what she was thinking then the baton hit her head.   
  
"Heh heh, oops!" Sakura rubbed her head and picked up the baton. "gomen-nasai!"  
  
"Uh...alright everyone! Let's start the routine!" Juzi shook her head.   
  
The routine went perfect as usual but Tomoyo did her cartwheel solo then suddenly she slipped landing on the side of her foot!   
  
"ITAI!!!!!" Tomoyo cried as she collapsed to the ground trying to take of her shoe to relieve the pressure!  
  
"Tomoyo! daijobu desu wa?" Sakura ran over from her spot as long as the rest of the squad.  
  
"i....i think i twisted my ankle! it...it really hurts!" Tomoyo tried to calm herself.   
  
"Just let go of your ankle Tomoyo-chan! Coach!" Misiku yelled.   
  
The coach ran over and slowly but carefully took off Tomoyo's sock and shoe.   
  
"Tomoyo, your ankle is swelling up big time! You better go to the nurses office!" The coach said sadly.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Sakura volounteered.  
  
"No sakura! You are a big part of our practise! Rika-chan, will you go?" Misiku shook her head.  
  
"Hai!" Rika nodded and helped Tomoyo up.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok Tomoyo?" Sakura frowned.  
  
"i'll be fine sakura-chan! misiku-san is right, you are a big part of the practise! find a sub for me, ok?" Tomoyo smiled weakly as she began limping to the nurses office.  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Well sakura, do you know anyone who could subsitute Tomoyo?" Kizu asked.  
  
"hmm...." Sakura scratched her chin. She looked around and stared directly at meilin!  
  
"MEILIN!!! COME OVER HERE!!!" Sakura waved wildly.  
  
Meilin, not knowing what was going on, walked over with a confused face.  
  
"What's going on Sakura?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Tomoyo hurt her ankle and we need a subsitute! Your great with gymnastics! Will you? Onegai?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"uh...i guess so!" Meilin stammered.  
  
"Great! Here, Tomoyo made an extra cheer outfit just in case! Go into the locker room and change! Hurry hurry hurry!" Misiku pushed meilin into the locker room.   
  
"I hope Tomoyo-chan will be ok!" Sakura held her baton tightly to her chest.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
********************************************************************************************  
Makoto: whew! i knew that was basically just on cheerleading practise but i had to make this story a little more exciting! I'M SORRY TO ALL THOSE TOMOYO FANS! BUT NEXT CHAPTER TOMOYO WON'T BE ABLE TO BE ON THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD! SO SO SORRY! BUT SHE'LL BE THERE TO ROOT FOR ERIOL! DON'T WORRY!  
  
MooCat: Pathetic, an author in the mercy of her fans!  
  
Makoto: (hits moocat on the top of his head) Send reviews but no flamers! Chow for now! 


	13. Chp 13: Tiny Incidents...

Makoto: HOLY COW!!! I never noticed how many reviews i got! THANK YOU ALL PEOPLE!!!! List 'em cat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you Final Fantasy Princess, Mitsukai-chan, SAKURA LOVER, Glarie, bluest eyes, Tiger Dauthi, Firey chan (arigatou! ^_^), OcEaN BlUe CrYsTaL (arigatou! ^_^), Demon-Wolf, Flash, KyteAura, and Nina! (takes a deep breath)  
  
Makoto: Hope y'all like this chappie!!! Check my settings to see what new updates and future stories/events i'll be doing!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Morning)  
Sakura was rollerblading slowly at looked at the intersection which she was suppose to meet Tomoyo. ~I hope she's alright...~  
  
"SAKURA!!!" A voice cried out.  
  
Sakura stopped immediately on her brakes and saw Syaoron.  
  
"Ohayou Syaoron-kun! How are you?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I heard about Tomoyo-chan, is she ok?" Syaoron tried to push away the hint of red on his cheeks.  
  
"Well, I phoned her yesterday. She said that she was fine but sounded very tired! I plan to go over to her house after school, do you wanna come?" Sakura offered.  
  
"Uh...with eriol-kun and our friends, ne?" Syaoron blushed madly.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Oo-ok...." Syaoron gulped.  
  
The two of them had a nervous silence between each other. Walking down the street, Sakura thought silently to herself. ~I wonder what Syaoron-kun could be thinking right now? Does he like me? Could he like me? Hoeeee....~ Sakura sighed.  
  
"is there something wrong sakura-chan?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Ne? Oh! Iie! Just thinking!" Sakura smiled sweetly. The uncomfortable silence blanket them once again...  
  
  
"Aiyaa!! Tomoyo! I can't believe you're missing this!!!" A certain sneaky, navy blue haired boy snickered. He held the video camera positioning it perfectly on the two blushing fools.  
  
"NANI?! TELL ME ERIOL-KUN!!!" An eager voice cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tomoyo-chan! Calm down!" Eriol snickered.  
  
"You ARE recording this, right?" Tomoyo asked from the other line.  
  
"Of course! I promised you! Right now, there is a silence between these two! Come one! Gives some action over here Syaoron!" Eriol mumbled...  
  
  
~For some reason...I feel like someone is watching me....~ Sakura raised an eyebrow as she glanced to see if anyone was behind her.  
  
"What's up Sakura-chan?" Syaoron noticed Sakura turning her head.  
  
"It's no-AAHHH!!" Sakura's roller wheels slipped on something as she was about to tumble back, but then Syaoron caught her. They were only inches away from kissing each other, shocked yet embarassed, they couldn't help but freeze...  
  
  
"Sugoi!! Encounter!!!" Eriol squealed, still recording.  
  
"TELL ME ERIOL-KUN!!!!!" Tomoyo blared from the other line. She was in her kingsized canopy with her crutches nearby.  
  
"Mou(geez) Tomoyo-chan! Someone is a little more grumpier then usual!" Eriol teased.  
  
"TELL ME!!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Alright alright! But you'll have to wait till after school! I'll hand over the video, my cell phone's batter is almost de-" Then the line went blank.  
  
"Eriol? Eriol?" Tomoyo repeated as she tried phoning him.   
  
"Now how am I suppose to know what happened between sakura-chan and syaoron-kun? IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
  
"Eh...ah...a-are you a-alright?" Syaoron stuttered as he helped Sakura up.  
  
"Eh..a...um..h-hai..." Sakura blushed madly.  
  
"We...are at the school..." Syaoron gulped.  
  
"oh...well let's go to homeroom now! ikimashou (let's go)!" Sakura grinned cheerfully and dragged Syaoron towards the school.  
  
  
"Ohayou minna!" Sakura bursted into the classroom.  
  
"Ohayou sakura-chan! Syaoron-kun!" Meilin smiled and waved. Eriol was beside her, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Guess what Takashi-kun told us?" Meilin smiled.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sports day is in a couple of weeks!" Meilin smiled, a little confused why was Syaoron blushing...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
********************************************************************************  
Makoto: Ok, this chapter has not been the BEST chapter ever! Anyways, hope y'all send reviews! But please no flamers!  
  
MooCat: Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter 'Sports Day', feel free to send them through a review!  
  
  
~Chow for Now~ 


	14. Chp 14: Homework and Cake...

Makoto: I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story! Sorry for the delay! Now that it's summer vacation, i have PLENTY of time to write my stories! MooCat...  
  
MooCat: Thank you fan person again again, Lil_Jamie, fan persON, fallen pheniox, cherry li, fan reader, FrEaKyMe, and Rosetta!  
  
Makoto: We apologise if we missed anyone! When you review, please review in the updated chpt so we can tell from the new reviews from the old reviews! Hope ya like this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
********************************************************************************  
  
(The Gang goes to Tomoyo's Mansion)  
"HOeeeeee! No matter how many times I go over to Tomoyo's, i will never get use to her mansion!" Sakura squealed, staring at the fountain.  
  
"I knew Tomoyo was rich, but i didn't know THIS rich!" Sasami whistled.  
  
"Hello children! Tomoyo is waiting for you at the living room! Please follow me!" A maid led them through the variety of rooms and hallways.  
  
"Children? Did she call us CHILDREN?" Meilin pouted.  
  
"Meilin!" Syaoron hissed. "Be polite!"  
  
"Hey guys! Good to see you!" Tomoyo smiled as she stood up on her crutches.  
  
"You shouldn't stand! Sit sit!" Sakura ran over to help her friend.   
  
"It's ok Sakura! It's just a sprained ankle! If you ask me, okaasan is overreacting about using the crutches!" Tomoyo giggled as she put away her crutches.   
  
The gang sat down on the couches and started talking about the day.  
  
"Miss, here is lemonade and cake for you and your friends!" The maid knocked on the door.   
  
"Arigatou! Just bring it over here please!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.   
  
The maid carted in a pitcher of lemonade and many delicious cakes.   
  
"Yum! They all look soooo good!" Naoko squealed.  
  
"Did you know that the first cake made was actually-" Naoko put down her fist on Takashi's head before he can say anymore.  
  
"Zip it taka-kun!"   
  
The group laughed and started talking more about sports day.  
  
"What events are they gonna do at sports day Takashi-kun?" Kazaki asked.  
  
Takashi shook his head, "i can't tell! It's gonna be a surprise!"   
  
"Oh c'mon Takashi! You can tell us!" Futika pleaded.  
  
"Nope!"   
  
"Well, this has been fun but I got to go! I have a TON of homework to finish!" Chiharu stood up.  
  
"Same with us all! Sorry Tomoyo but we're not quite as lucky as you right now!" Sasami smiled.  
  
"Not really! Eriol brought school over here!" Tomoyo sweat dropped as Eriol picked up a bag of books.   
  
The group laughed nervously as they waved goodbye to their friends.  
  
"Well! We better get started on our homework if you don't want to stay up tonight!" Eriol grinned.  
  
Tomoyo puffed up her cheeks and gave a pout.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eriol-kun! Have you forgotten already??? What about the FILM!!!" Tomoyo yelped.  
  
"Oh yeah! Here!" Eriol fished out a tape from his bag and gave it to her.   
  
Tomoyo shrieked and popped it into the VCR. With the remote, she pushed a button while a giant screen TV was revealed from the wall. She pushed another button and the film started playing.  
  
(After)  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE!! KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!!" Tomoyo clapped her hands.  
  
"Now that we're done with the film, shall we start on our homework?" Eriol plopped down a whole bunch of textbooks.  
  
Tomoyo deeply sighed as she grabbed a pencil and got to work.  
  
For a couple of hours already, they only got through half of the work.  
  
Tomoyo yawned and stretched as Eriol lifted his head.  
  
"Can we take a break? Too much work for an injury!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Eriol smiled back as he closed his textbook.   
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment and stood up. She limped her way to a speaker on the wall and called down for some snacks and her labtop.  
  
"I could understand the snacks, but why a labtop?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I haven't told anyone, but I decided to make a video for the end of the year! That's why I never leave without my camera!" Tomoyo smiled as the maid entered the room.  
  
"Arigatou!" Tomoyo waved as the maid left.  
  
While they munched on snacks, Tomoyo showed what clips she had so far.  
  
"Those are really good!" Eriol gasped.  
  
"And I plan to take a few pics for sports day too!" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Well, we better go back to work if we wanna finish this in time!"   
  
Tomoyo sighed as she opened her textbook once again. After a few hours passed, the two teenagers finished their homework.  
  
"Well, I better get back home!" Eriol stood up.  
  
Tomoyo hesitated, "Why not you stay for dinner? I mean, you must be pretty hungry!"   
  
A deep silence was between them as Tomoyo blushed slightly.  
  
"Alright!" Eriol grinned.  
  
Tomoyo grinned back as they made their way downstairs. Since the sun hasn't set yet, Tomoyo requested dinner in the garden.   
  
"Yum! Stir-fry!" Eriol licked his lips.  
  
Tomoyo just giggled as they ate and talked until Eriol had to go home.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
********************************************************************************  
Makoto: There was a little bit of E/T for all you fans out there! Next chapter, SPORTS DAY!!!  
  
MooCat: Send reviews, no flamers! 


	15. Chp 15: Sports Day (Prt. 1)

Makoto: Hey guys! Long time since I've updated! I just want to advertise a new story i've uploaded, it's called The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji! My second CCS fic! It stars the gentle yet brilliant Tomoyo Daidouji!   
  
MooCat: Going on, we kind of lost track of who reviewed our story! I'm sorry if we miss any one! We're doing the people who reviewed in chap sixteen! Tell us if we missed u!   
  
Kittyangel - thank you! I'll be sure to e-mail you!  
vanessa - heres the chapter you wanted so much!  
J.A. Santiago - Yo girl! So glad that you reviewed! Check out HSTD (The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji)! It's definetly staring Tomoyo and Eriol!  
shun li - hey! i'll be sure to ask you about some good japanese words! Thanks a bundle!  
fallen pheniox - hey! heres zee chapter you wanted!  
panchan07 - i'll try to update as fast as possible!  
Animefairy - none taken! I will ignore em dumb flamers! Thanks!  
kawaiicherryblossom - ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dragon Girl Revlis - YAH! CANADA ROX! Thanks a lot! (Gives a bop to each and every flamer)  
someone - thank you a million times!  
  
Makoto: Well let's get this show on the road!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
********************************************************************************  
  
(In the School Field)  
"YAY! SPORTS DAY!! THE GREATEST DAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" Sakura clapped enthusiastically as she skipped over to signup for the obstacle course. Each and everyone of them were wearing their gym uniform, blue baggy t-shirt and black shorts (boys) or capris (girls). They either wore hoodies or tied them around the waist in case they got cold.   
  
"WHy is Sakura-chan is so excited about Sports Day? I just don't get it!" Naoko sighed, obviously a little scared of all the sports.  
  
"Wow Naoko, i can't believe all these years your STILL not into sports! Let's see, i think it was far into elementary too!" Rika thought.   
  
"Even though i was a bookworm in elementary, doesn't mean i'm not a bookworm in high school!" Naoko laughed.  
  
"Syaoron-kun! Syaoron-kun!" Sakura called out.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Syaoron blushed slightly.  
  
"Will you be my partner for the three legged race? Since Tomoyo was excused from Sports Day, I need a partner!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Tomoyo rushed into her bag and pulled out her video camera, "Cherry/Wolf moment! KAWAII!"   
  
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh...w-what time does it start?" Syaoron's face was now as red as a tomatoe.  
  
"Uumm...in about twenty minutes! Why?" Sakura tilted her head, wondering why Syaoron's face was soo red.  
  
Just then, Takashi stepped in, "Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan! But at that time Syaoron and I are going to win a bunch of stuffed toys for all of our friends from the school's basketball team! We're gonna knock em dead!"  
  
Chiharu dropped her fist on Takashi's head. "What did I do now?" Dense Takashi cried.  
  
"Oh...that's ok Syaoron-kun! We'll just do something else together, how about that?" Sakura put her most kawaii smile on, which made Syaoron even MORe red!  
  
"Sakura! How about you and I do the three legged race?" A voice called out.  
  
They turned around and there was Meilin!  
  
"Meilin? But aren't you doing that with kazaki-kun?" Tomoyo continued to film.  
  
"Kazaki is gonna be with Takashi and Syaoron for the stuffied they're gonna win so I'm bored right now!" Meilin huffed.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Then let's do the three legged race!"  
  
  
The group separated and after their events they decided to meet at the obstacle course which would be starting two minutes after their separate event. Sakura and Syaoron were the only ones that wanted to do the obstacle course so they were the only ones in the group who had the guts to do it.  
  
Sakura, Meilin, Futika, Sasami and Rika went to the three legged race. Sakura and Meilin were doing the Girls three legged race, Futika and Sasami were doing the boys three legged race while Rika decided to tag along to cheer for her friends.  
  
Syaoron, Takashi, Kazaki, Naoko and Chiharu were going to the basketball booth. The booth is formed by the basketball team, they said that if you can get a goal through the school's basketball team you would win a stuffed animal! But it would could you fifty cents. Syaoron, Takashi and kazaki decided to make a team while Naoko and Chiharu cheered for them.  
  
Tomoyo had to go around and take some video shots for the end of the year video presentation so she said that she would stop by to take a few shots. Eriol decided to accompany her just incase of an emergency. Everyone knew the true reason why Eriol was staying with Tomoyo, except for Tomoyo and of course, our dear little Sakura!  
  
"Welcome to the three legged race! All participants please align yourself on the white line and tied your two legs together!" One of the supervisors ordered.  
  
"Meilin, if I trip I am so sorry!" Sakura giggled nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Kinomoto! I've heard your the best in athletics! Syaoron told me!" Meilin beamed.  
  
Sakura blushed as she smiled, "Syaoron-kun told you that?"  
  
Meilin laughed as she nodded. They finished tying the cloth around their ankles as they took their position.  
  
"GO SAKURA! GO MEILIN!" Rika cheered.  
  
"You can do it!" Sasami waved.  
  
"Just have fun!" Futika yelled.  
  
Sakura waved back as Meilin gave a thumbs up.   
  
"On your marks..."  
  
Meilin and Sakura immediately shifted to serious mode.  
  
"Get ready...GO!!!!!"  
  
The gunshot rang as they were off!  
  
"Look at Meilin and Sakura go! They are a totally great team!" Tomoyo squealed as she got a shot of Meilin and Sakura working perfectly together.  
  
"Your right! Incredible! Look at them go!" Eriol grinned. Meilin and Sakura were having a blast!  
  
"Meilin...um...i'm kinda get off rhythum..." Sakura paniced as she almost tripped over her own feet.  
  
"Concentrate Sakura! One two one two..." Meilin ordered as Sakura got back on her feet.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Their friends cheered as Sakura and Meilin crossed the finish line first.  
  
"WE DID IT!" Sakura cheered as she jumpe in the air when Meilin untied the cloth.   
  
"Congradulations! You win first prize in the girls three legged race! If you wish to do the finals, meet back here right after lunch!" The supervisor pinned a blue ribbon on their shirts.  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I told you Sakura! you just have to concentrate!" Meilin laughed as she slapped the back of her friends back.  
  
"Way to go Sakura-chan! You too Meilin!" Eriol and Tomoyo went over to greet their friends.  
  
"I got you guys winning! SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"Hoeeeeee..." Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
"Well we're going to go over to the other guys for clips! See you all later!" Tomoyo waved as she and Eriol left.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura smiled and cheered for Futika and Sasami.  
  
  
"Eriol, wouldn't you rather be doing a thousand metre race then be dragged around with me?" Tomoyo asked as she recorded a couple of teens doing the pie eating race.   
  
Eriol chuckled, "well, let's just say being dragged around with you is MORE then a thousand metre race!"  
  
Tomoyo just scratched her head with confusion as the sparkles in her eyes glittered, "LOOK! IT'S THE BASEBALL THROWING BOOTH! LET'S GET SOME SHOTS OF THE BASEBALL TEAM KNOCKING OVER A FEW BOTTLES! C'MON!"  
  
Then, Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm and dashed off in the speed of light.  
  
  
Back with Syaoron and the others, Takashi dribbled, passed the basketball to Syaoron and who passed the tallest player of the schools basketball team and the ball sank down the basket.   
  
"(gulps) here's your prize..." The captain groaned.   
  
Kazaki smirked and slammed down fifty more cents. "We're not done with you guys yet!"   
  
Chiharu and Naoko giggled as they were piled with toys.   
  
"Hey everyone! Still not done yet?" Tomoyo laughed as she zoomed in on the girls as they laughed and made faces towards her.  
  
"Nope! We still want a few more!" Takashi made a peace sign towards the camera. Tomoyo giggled as she moved along to Syaoron, who had a cool guy pose on and just winked, while Kazaki snuck up behind him and gave Syoaron a noogie!  
  
Tomoyo and everyone laughed hard. At the corner of her eye, she saw Eriol and started to film him.  
  
"Hey! Get that camera away?" Eriol laughed, trying to cover the camera.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo laughed back and started chasing him with it.  
  
The others could tell that sparks were starting to warm up between the two but just laughed at Syaoron chasing Kazaki for some revenge.   
  
Tomoyo suddenly stopped, "wait a minute, eriol-kun, i've never got you on a shot! OH NO!!"  
  
"E-em...it's not a big deal..." Eriol nervously gulped.  
  
"Why...why not he go against the basketball team?" A red faced, angry captain blurted. Basically everyone knew that the captain of the basketball team had a crush on Tomoyo.   
  
"No way! That's i-" Tomoyo was interrupted when Eriol but his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo-chan, I can do it!" Eriol picked out that fire in jealous captain's eyes.   
  
The captain blew his whistle, "Let's go team!"   
  
~Heh heh heh! I'll make a fool out of this four eyes infront of Tomoyo Daidouji!~   
  
They passed the ball to Eriol as he stood firmly for a few seconds.   
  
"Tomoyo, do you have the camera ready?" Eriol glanced.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Eriol looked back at the team, who were no the least nervous. The blue haired teen started to dribble and charged for the goal. The first three players charged him agreesively but he easily dodged them and continued his rampage for the goal. The tallest player decided to use a defensive position as he stood firm, ready to grab the ball. Eriol pinpointed this a few seconds earlier and bounced the ball through the legs and was face to face with the captain! Eriol smirked as he threw the ball straight into the air!  
  
"Baka!" the captain beamed as he jumped for the ball, but Eriol quickly grabbed it! He then leaped into the air once more and threw the ball, which bounced on the rim and sank down. Eriol smoothly landed and caught the ball with his right hand.  
  
"Not bad..." Eriol gracefully tossed the ball to the captain, grabbed a purple bunny with a violet flower in his palm.   
  
"YAY ERIOL!!!" Naoko and Chiharu cheered as the guys laughed at the tiresome basketball team.  
  
"Great shot Eriol! That was impressive!" Tomoyo stopped recording and grinned.   
  
Eriol nodded in approval as the group decided to meet the others at the obstacle course.   
  
While they approached the course, Eriol slipped the bunny into Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo looked up at Eriol.   
  
He smiled, "I don't need it for anything, you can keep it!"  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks turned a light crimson as she giggled and smiled back, "Arigatou Eriol-kun!"   
  
"HEY!" A voice called out.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled wildly, holding the toy in her arms.  
  
"Wow! You guys sure got a lot of toys!" Sasami looked at the piles Naoko and Chiharu held.  
  
"SO KAWAII!!" Sakura squealed.   
  
Takashi gave Chiharu a cute lion, mouse and tiger stuffy, Kazaki gave Meilin a dragon and panther, Naoko gave a turtle and koala to Futika, Sasami stole a panda for Rika and Eriol slipped in a teddy bear he just won from a nearby booth.  
  
While the other couples chattered, Syaoron found himself alone with Sakura. Sakura was at a candy booth, buying a lollipop.  
  
"Syaoron! I didn't see you behind me! Do you want me to buy you a lollipop?" Sakura chirped.   
  
The little wolf blushed as he furiously shook his head no.   
  
"Um...is there something wrong Syaoron-kun?" Sakura licked her lollipop.   
  
He shook out of nervousness as he shoved a kawaii teddy bear with a cherryblossom in his hand.  
  
"Is...is this for me?" Sakura gasped.  
  
Syaoron nodded his head ten times and more.  
  
Sakura stared at the bear and smiled happily, "Arigatou Syaoron-kun!"   
  
Syaoron smiled at Sakura's ever-so bright giggle as she rushed over to her friends to show her new toy.   
  
"Sakura..." A voice called.  
  
The happy cherry blossom turned around and couldn't believe who she saw....  
  
  
To Be Continued  
********************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hmm...who could this person be? I wonder....  
  
Moocat: ooh! Ooh! I know! It's-  
  
Makoto: (kicks moocat to the stratosphere)  
  
Makoto: Sorry bout that folks! But the secret can't be let out until i get more reviews! remember, plz review them in the latest chapter so i know which ones are old and which ones are new! Send reviews, no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	16. Chp 16: Insane Competition...

Makoto: Hey all them CCS fans out there! How are you all! Wow, i got TONS of reviews!   
  
MooCat: Now we close the cliffhanger (sorta) to our last chapter! Let's list em reviewers out there:  
  
SailorJamie: hee hee, all we can say is hi! :)  
magaman-exe: Umm...we couldn't tell what you were saying, thanx newayz!  
vashclub: HEY!!! killer? ooo it's not that good ^U^'  
Joey: WOOO! YA! GOOOOO CANADA!!!! HI AND THANKS TO U!!!!!  
Rei Tomiyama: Ummm...We'll try my best to not make those typos! ThnX!  
kawaiicherryblossom: YAAAAA!! KAWAII S+S AND E+T!!!  
lilum-star: wow! that's one long no! ARIGATOU!!!!!  
Lone Wolf(Not Logged In): HEY!! THANKX A BUNDLE!!  
Someone: Umm...wow looooong list but we like it! Fun to read! lol! Ok, we like to spell 'Meiling' Meilin cuz...we dunno why! YAAA!! GO CANADA!! Tee hee, Meilin does kinda act like Syaoron's okaasan but now that she likes Kazaki, we think that little concept will disappear :)! Terada and Rika? Umm....we dunno about that part! We guess we wanted Rika to get someone of her own age, sorry if we disappointed you!  
¤kawaii cat¤: Luv the name :)! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
Hitokiri's woman: Thank you! I'll try my best to write more!  
J.A. Santiago: HEEEEEEY!! Good to see you again! Sorry that i didn't tell you I updated! E-mail me!  
Dragon Girl Revlis: GReAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! THNX FOR ALL EM SUPPORT!  
Josie: REALLY? Gosh your soooo nice! Thank you!  
raven: HIIIIIIIIIII!!! glad you checked out High School Days!  
Eriol's bear: Thank you sooooooo very much!   
SwtKandieSakura: I luve your name! Soooooooooo cute!!!  
  
Makoto: WOOOOOOOOO!! LONG LIST!!   
  
*****IMPORTANT!! READ THIS*****  
Well since we can't exactly count all our reviews for fan e-mails, whoever wants to be on my mailing list send an e-mail with the subject 'High School Days' and a tiny little message saying you want to be on my mailing list!!! CYAZ!!!  
*****DID YOU READ IT? DID YOU?!?!?!****  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Uh........no we do not own any part of Card Captor Sakura! (That last chapter disclaimer, we mixed it up with Dragonball Z! Sorry y'all!)  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Ba-BARACKI-KUN?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You seem to be surprised my dear sakura-chan!" Baracki smirked towards Syaoron, who snarled.  
  
"Uh...iie...it's just..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Aren't we suppose to go to the obstacle course by now?" Chiharu stepped in, winking at Sakura.  
  
"You're right Chiharu-chan! Let's go right now!" Sakura smiled at her friend as they dashed over to the course.  
  
"Wow! Look at it!" Naoko gawked.  
  
The whole course filled the running course of the school! It had five giant balls, which had to be pushed all the way to the single horizontal pole, which you had to run ontop of until you reached the giant net, when you have to crawl under it and then there was a climbing wall, and then the tarzan rope at the top, which you had to swing but if you slip you'll be in a pool of water, and then you run to the finish line!  
  
"It's....hard!" Sasaki slipped.  
  
"Oh yaaay! This is going to be soo much fun!" Sakura yelped and cheered.  
  
"Sakura...do you need glasses?" Kazaki looked closely.  
  
"It's not too hard..." Baracki said from behind.  
  
"Why do you care Baracki-kun?" Syaoron glared.  
  
"Cause I'll be doing the boys obstacle coarse!" He shot.  
  
"Oooooooh!! Cherry Blossom rivalry! KAWAII!!" Tomoyo squealed, starting to film.   
  
The group sweat dropped, except for the two glaring boys.   
  
The Girls obstacle course was about to begin, while Sakura did a few minor stretches.  
  
"Kinomoto...what a surprise!" A voice laughed.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a girls with shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"...Do i know you?" Sakura tried to find in her head where she seen her.  
  
She fell over anime style, "I am Osata! (From chapter 11, Smiles towards the audience)"  
  
Sakura thought, and thought, and thought, and then finally winked! "Oh! You're the girl from the library!"  
  
Osata glared, "Yes, and I'm going to win this competition for my sweetie pie Syaoron!!!!"   
  
She looks at Syaoron, as a spotlight shines on him. "Where did you get the spotlight?" He looks where it could have come from.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! I'M GOING TO WIN WITH THE POWER OF LOOOVE!!!" Osata suddenly gets the spotlight.  
  
"Go Osata! With the power of LOVE!!" Kosui and Hoseiki, her sidekicks, wave little cheering fans.  
  
"Hoeee..." Sakura said a little nervous.   
  
"LADIES!!!!!" The gym teacher yelled over the chattering noises.  
  
The girls went to a concentrating state, except for Sakura who was being glared at by Osata.   
  
"On your marks...get set....GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The gymteacher shot the gun shot.   
  
Sakura started to push her ball in a fast pace yet she still had control over it and was a good five inches away from Osata, and few of the other contestants lost control and pushed the balls into the audience! The little cherryblossom kept a good breathing pace as she abandoned her ball, hopped on the horizontal pole and tried to keep her balance as she half ran on it.   
  
Osata and Sakura were now neck to neck as they crawled speedily under the net, leaving the rest of the surviving contestants caught in the net or trapped. The girls then started climbing the wall but incredibly Osata climbed in amazing speed as she was already at the top when Sakura was only halfway down!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!! SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU!!!!!!" Osata laughed, while Sakura was rushing to keep up.  
  
Osata then grabbed the rope, leapt into the air laughing like a maniac, "SYAORON-KUN! SYAORON-KUN!! I'M WINNING WITH THE POWER OF LO-"  
  
The loudmouth girl lost her grip of the rope and fell into the pool while Sakura innocently swings on the Tarzan rope with ease.   
  
"YAAAY SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo laughed as she filmed every second of it! Eriol was laughing at the scene the girl was making.   
  
"Oh no....." Syaoron slapped his forehead, embarassed of the love confession infront of the whole school.   
  
"Oh my...." Futika, Meilin, Kazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Sasaki sweat dropped.  
  
"She's....insane..." Meilin stuttered looking at the incredibly pathetic scene.  
  
~Yay! I'm almost at the finish line!~ Sakura cheerfully thought as she was halfway through the running track.   
  
Osata, with a horrific angry face, took intense deep breaths as she raised herself from the pool.   
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO!! YOU WILL NEVER WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!" Osata started charging towards her, like a bull and a bullfighter!  
  
Sakura turns around and sees the horrifyingly scary Osata charging at her like the Japan Bullet Train!  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura screams as she begins to run as fast as she can for her life!  
  
"KINOMOTOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU WILL NNEEEEEEEVER GET SYAORON-KUN!!!!!!" Osata laughs like a maniac as she began to catch up with the scared Sakura.  
  
Syaoron sees Sakura scared for her life as he gave a sigh of how pathetic it looked. He steps behind the finish line and cups his mouth with his hands.  
  
"C'MON SAKURA!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" He starts yelling at the top of his lungs!  
  
"SOOO KAWAIII!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she zoomed in on Syaoron's cheering. The others started laughing so hard they fell over.   
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura, definetly on the brink of fear, started running so fast a cloud of dust swallowed up Osata!  
  
"SYAORON-KUUUUUUNN!! SAVE ME!!!!" Sakura screamed as she jumped into Syaoron's arms and won!  
  
"And the winner of the Girls Obstacle course, Kinomoto Sakura!" The chaperone sweat dropped as she handed the first place ribbon to Sakura. Sakura was still shaking as Syaoron took it for her.  
  
"KAWAIII!! Cherry Wolf Moment!!" Tomoyo squealed as she filmed them practically hugging. Syaoron just chuckled as he blushed and gave a smile with his arms still wrapped around Sakura...  
  
  
To Be Continued  
********************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hee hee! I had a sugar rush while I was writing this so don't mind how bizarre this was! Lol!  
  
MooCat: Sugar rush? MORE LIKE AN AVALANCHE!! YOU ATE ALL THE-  
  
Makoto: (Kicks MooCat into the stratosphere)  
  
Makoto: ^_^U see you next time on High School Days! And remember, if you want to be on my mailing list send me an e-mail @ ani_maylu_ver@hotmail.com 


End file.
